


shattered protector

by justanotherfellowsociopathicwriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Higurashi Kagome Bashing, Luna Lovegood Being Luna Lovegood, M/M, Miko Harry Potter, Powerful Inuyasha, Protective InuYasha (InuYasha), References to InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Sirius Black Lives, Smart Hermione Granger, but thats already canon, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 24,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherfellowsociopathicwriter/pseuds/justanotherfellowsociopathicwriter
Summary: five hundred years ago, the half-demon Inuyasha was pinned once again to the goshinboku by those he cared about and sought to protect the most. However, instead of being pinned forever as those who defeated him intended, he was freed due to the goshinboku's ability to transcend time and space, placing him in the forbidden forest of the wizarding world.freed and honor-bound to protect Hogwarts, harry potter, and help defeat Voldemort, this powerful sword-wielding hanyo may just be able to defeat he who must not be named, but will those who now surround him be able to break down his walls and teach him how to love again, or will he forever remain alone.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore & Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Harry Potter & Weasley Family, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter, Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha(past), Inuyasha/Harry Potter, Order of the Phoenix & Harry Potter, Sirius Black & Harry Potter
Comments: 20
Kudos: 155





	1. betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> I like kagome, but I just wanted to make her evil in this fic, canon is being twisted quite a bit here, not for kagome lovers, though some other stories I have in mind are. but this story, I repeat is not for kagome lovers.

Inuyasha was excited to arrive home, with his lover waiting for him at home, exhausted after the long battle with a powerful demon, which he had taken on alone-and still won, taking certain parts for kagome to make into medicine and potions. The hanyo returned to see kagome waving to him from the doorway of Kaede’s hut, her green skirt flowing in the wind, with his friends, no, family, waiting for him.

Kagome walked toward him, a smile on her face, but a strange glint in her eyes was visible, but Inuyasha was oblivious to it, Kagome took him by the hand and lead him into the forest, Inuyasha turned with a grin and waved back to the ragtag group of heroes, only to find no one standing where the group originally were. Assuming that they had simply gone inside, Inuyasha placed a gentle kiss to kagome’s cheek.

As they ventured deeper into the forest, no words where exchanged, only the sound of locust and the scent of the damp moss was experienced. It was growing warmer, but some dirty snow could still be seen Finally, Inuyasha broke the silence that should have been peaceful, but for a reason, Inuyasha couldn’t fathom, was tense, as if something were about to go horribly wrong, however, after years of fighting Naraku and other demons, his trust for his lover was deep enough that he shrugged it off and determined it to be post-battle jitters, even if the demon had been relatively easy to defeat, it was the most logical solution, even if Inuyasha was anything but logical. Deciding to try and clear up the tension, Inuyasha broke the silence.

“Oi! Kagome, where are we going!”  
“I have a surprise for you Inuyasha!”  
Kagome giggled, she looked excited, and despite his rough exterior which had softened over the years but remained rather vulgar, Inuyasha smiled at his beloved.  
They stopped at the goshinboku, which was when Inuyasha noticed something strange  
“Kagome-why do you have your bow?”  
“osuwari!”

Inuyasha was slammed into the ground, realizing that he truly was being endangered by the one he loved the most, the first true and passionate relationship since the death of his mother. It was too late of a realization, far too late, so he made the move to run, but Inuyasha was too tired from the battle to leap away with his usual speed. Beginning to reach for his sword, but there was no time. Coupled with how skilled Kagome had grown to be with a bow and arrow, he was easily pinned to the tree that had held him, prisoner, for fifty long years.

In his last moments of consciousness, Inuyasha saw those he saw as his family come towards Kagome, and Koga emerged from the forest, having been hidden from his demonic sense of smell by Shippo’s illusion magic. Koga embraced Kagome with a light kiss on the cheek that soon deepened as Sango rolled her eyes at them, uncomfortable with the wolf demon. Miroku spoke up  
“Is the hanyo dead Kagome-chan?”  
“He isn’t worthy of being finished off by me, the most powerful Miko in Japan!”  
Sango giggled and Shippo began to point, sticking his tongue out at the pinned hanyo. 

Black began to cloud the half-demon’s vision, but he forced out one last phrase 

“Why? What did I do wrong?”

“Ha! What do you mean why all of us have been plotting this since the we killed Naraku, you are a monster Inuyasha, and that will never change, we thought that maybe we could train you, make you the good dog that we could have used without fail and it worked, you ate out of our hands even though we never did anything to warrant your protection, you agreed for the Shikon jewel to be destroyed, you were the perfect pet and guard dog, but we don’t need you anymore, and if we defeat you, we will keep all demons at bay, with no Naraku to worry about, there is no use for a pet like you, and there is no better way to set you free than to put you down. We don’t need you, nobody needs you, so now, it’s time for you to rest.”

“Forever,”

At that, Inuyasha stopped fighting to stay awake, knowing that those he considered family never truly cared about him for anything other than protection so they could laze about and play while he fought the demons in exchange for them to live in the lap of luxury thanks to grateful village leaders and headmen. Thinking about all of the trips to japans wastelands to defeat the most deadly demons alone, without any thanks that he simply thought was expressed silently.

All of the times he smelled the scent of wolf on Kagome that he chose to ignore, the constant ridicule and frequent use of the kotodama whenever he expressed a feeling that didn’t mesh with what kagome wanted, punishment and harassment from doing anything remotely doglike. Wondering what he had done wrong to have been betrayed by those he cared about the most. 

Perhaps in his dreams, he could find someone that truly cared about him, at that moment he wished kagome had killed him, at least then he would finally be able to see his mother again, at the thought of that Inuyasha fell into a deep spiritually induced slumber.

This may have been the end of the story in the feudal age, but the goshinboku, being a tree that transcends time and space, jumps around the world’s magical hotspots and forests, totally untraceable and beyond magical or scientific understanding, while Inuyasha slumbered, hand still on his sword, now lax, waiting for freedom and a chance for a new beginning, five hundred years past, the goshinboku, with Inuyasha along with it, ended up in England, the forbidden forest to be exact, the worlds of our favorite hanyo and wizards that are about to collide, will Inuyasha learn to trust after his defeat and betrayal?


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was nervous, very nervous. Dumbledore’s army had been ratted out and disbanded, and he was in the forbidden forest trying to figure out what to show Umbridge, after all, there was no actual weapon that Dumbledore the order of the phoenix had been preparing.

Suddenly he remembered the giant hagrid had previously shown him, thinking this was a brilliant idea, he turned in the direction to gwamp, the giant that Hagrid had previously shown him, having been taken to the Hogwarts grounds from the northern giant colony due to hostility for being a runt, despite towering over hagrid at 16 feet.

The trio arrived at the clearing that Gwanp was held, hearing Umbridge gasp, and catching a glimpse of Hermione’s wary expression, Harry began to wonder whether he had made the wrong choice.

And at that consideration, gwamp broke loose from his admittedly haphazard bindings, beginning to run toward and attack the ministry employee and two students, despite Umbridge’s poor physique, she remained a good distance ahead of the two students.

After running for what seemed like hours, with gwamp’s moans and cries and he broke down tree after tree while giving chase motivating them to keep going they entered a clearing, with Gwamp angrily running closely behind, ready to kill. As they looked around in desperation, the trio saw a boy, pinned to a tree that rose above all the rest as well as being covered in vines, hand lightly resting on a sword, who appeared to be sleeping, and if one were to look closely, appeared to be stirring, as if just beginning to wake.

He was dressed in what appeared to be traditional Japanese fashion, his clothes a bright red, with long silver hair purer than even dumbledore’s, yet despite that still appeared to be about the same age as himself, as harry ran closer, with gwamp running close behind, there was perhaps only a time span of two minutes before he was close enough to attack.

The pinned boy’s eyes snapped open as harry neared him. Taking in the sight of a hysterical crying mess of a toadlike woman, a girl with bushy hair frantically blasting off spells to no avail, and a boy with midnight black hair and green eyes standing starstruck before him,

Oh, and the giant monster rapidly approaching…

at that strange sight and rather rude awakening the boy clad in red sniffed at the air. Suddenly, the silvery haired boy looked incredibly angry and spoke sarcastically when he said

“So kagome, you here to finish the job”

Harry snapped a retort back, clearly in a panic

"who is hell is kagome! and more importantly, we are having bit of a situation! are you going to help or not?"

“Just kill the monster, just like you vanquished this monster!” glancing down at himself with a smirk.

"what are you talking about, how am I supposed to defeat a _giant_!"

“What do you mean, I can smell the spiritual power radiating off of you, in fact, you smell just like” then he paused, sniffed the air again, then looked down at the boy, who's only similar trait to kagome was midnight black hair.

Harry looked incredibly confused, but gained a look of determination when he spoke once again 

“Listen, I don’t know who this ‘kagome’ is or who you are, but you act tough, can you kill the giant?”

“Pfft, easily, I wouldn’t even need my sword!” Inuyasha scoffed 

Harry gave a panicked glance back at the giant that was steadily approaching when Inuyasha spoke ounce again, solemn this time “Hey, can you pull out this arrow?” Harry appeared to become even more confused if that was even possible

“What?”

“Can you pull out the arrow or not!”

“I-I don’t know”

The giant was possibly only thirty seconds away at this point and Inuyasha laughed 

“Listen, do you want to die today? Harry looked back at his friend and the cruel teacher behind him, watching Hermoine fire off spell after spell as Umbridge cowered behind before speaking with a determined tone.

“I don’t know what releasing you may do, but when given the choice…”

“I choose life!”

Harry shouted, before grasping the arrow and beginning to pull, however, instead of simply coming out of his chest, the arrow vaporized in a flash of red light, and pressure around the hanyo intensified to the point that power seemed to thrum off his body, as his mobility and power increased, Inuyasha began to laugh, ripping apart the vines that encased him and launching himself into battle. 

Well, a battle isn’t really the best term, it was more of a massacre…

As Inuyasha leaped forward, he chanted “iron reaver, soul stealer!” thrilled and empowered by his freedom from the goshinboku, he aimed his claws as he landed a kick that knocked the giant to the ground, before ripping open the giant’s chest with his outstretched claws.

Hermione gasped, and Umbridge, being dense, yelled out “what kind of half-breed monster are you?” emotion, hurt briefly flashed across Inuyasha’s face before it was gone, visible only to a particularly perceptive member. was upon her in an instant, stepping on what he believed was a stick lying beside Umbridge, causing her to wail “mY wAnD!” Snapping it in half before slamming her into the ground before turning to face harry, as Umbridge lay unconscious due to the force that, while light for a half-demon, was strong enough due to his enhanced strength to knock her out easily.

After that exchange was over, Inuyasha turned to Harry and Hermione, who were both awestruck at the fact that a boy who seemed to be their age had taken on a giant with his bare hands and won with ease. 

Then something quite unexpected happened, Inuyasha stepped forward and bowed to the boy with shining emerald eyes and midnight black hair. 

“Thank you for freeing me from my prison, my name is Inuyasha and I" he said, looking disgruntled "I am honor-bound to protect you…”

Inuyasha grinned, but it seemed off, and Harry gasped, his scar burning as he was once again assaulted with the image of his beloved godfather in danger at the ministry. Hermione stepped forward, “Inuyasha, we need your help”

Hermione glanced at Harry, who had joined the conversation after the burning in his lightning bolt scar had ceased. Began to speak “Inuyasha, you are _obviously_ powerful, will you help us?”

Inuyasha laughed, “Keh, Your wish is my command” Harry breathed a sigh of relief, after all, surely Inuyasha, after that show of power would be able to save Sirius Black.


	3. Chapter 3

When the haphazard trio consisting of a powerful witch, oblivious wizard, and sullen hanyo exited the forest. They were met by a foursome, led by Ron, his mop of red hair easily visible even in the rapidly darkening grounds of Hogwarts. Flanking Ron where Ginny, Neville, and Luna, looking worse for wear but in good spirits, Ginny sporting long gashes across the side of her face, and Neville displaying a purple lump above his right eye that was rapidly swelling. Yet they continued laughing. 

“What happened to you all, and how did you manage to escape!” Harry exclaimed, clearly surprised, “a couple of stunners, a disarming charm, Neville did a really nice impediment jinx…” the last statement was intercut with a brief giggle that seemed too childish to be coming from a teenager, “Ginny pulled off a truly stunning bat-bogey hex, on Malfoy, his face was covered in flapping pieces of flesh, the git looked ridiculous!” 

Ron’s tirade was interrupted by Luna standing beside the hanyo that had been able to go unnoticed despite his bright red attire and remarking “nice ears” while reaching up to grasp and rub them with her petite hands, “prime target for wrackspurts if I’m being honest” which led to the wizards and witches laying eyes on the hanyo. 

“Who in the bloody hell is this bloke!” Ron shouted, Hermione, hushed him, they needed to be discreet if they wanted to get off-campus. “Keh, I’m the one who saved their sorry asses from some sort of troll that barely put up a fight” Inuyasha scoffed. Harry replied indignantly “it was not a troll, it was a giant!”, looks of surprise were exchanged, after all, a boy their age taking down a giant and coming out unharmed was unheard of… and the proof was staring them in the face, as the three of them were drenched in gwamp’s blood and at that Hermione spoke, “how are we even going to get to the ministry of magic anyway?” in a hopeless tone, her raging intellect unable to come up with a viable solution. “We fly of course!” luna said, in the most matter of fact tone the others had heard her use. “How?” Harry cried, “the only one here with a broomstick available is Ron!” Ginny spoke up, “I have a broom!” “Yeah? well you aren’t coming!” Ron said angrily “And more importantly if you are including yourself in that we, then we aren’t going” the three that had previously flanked Ron immediately burst into a symphony of protest, but it was Neville who said.

“We were all in Dumbledore’s Army correct, that was all about fighting against you-know-who and his lackeys, so was that true, or was it all a game to you?” “no-no of course not..” harry stammered defensively, “then let us help!” Harry nodded, before gaining a frustrated tone and questioning Luna “So what do you mean fly Luna, we don’t have any brooms…” Luna looked at him, eyes blinking owlishly “I s’pose we are going to ride a cumple-nored-snorhack?” Luna giggled, “of course not Ron, the crumple-horned snorkack can’t fly…” pointing behind harry, and into the forest “but they can!” 

Everyone followed the pointed finger, and Inuyasha quickly got into a battle-ready position, teeth bared and claws extended “Inuyasha! Don’t, that’s our ride!” harry quickly said Inuyasha growled once more before standing upright and muttering “creepy stinkers.” those who could see the thestrals saw seven or eight of the reptilian horses stalking out of the forest like pieces of the night. Luna began speaking again “they are clearly attracted to blood and raw meat, and you three are covered in it!” smiling happily, luna gave a small clap as the thestrals stared eerily as if they were hanging onto every word of the strange verbal exchange. Harry walked up and began to pat one of the odd but majestic creatures, “those mad horse things,” Ron said uncertainty “the ones you can only see after seeing someone snuff it?” Luna nodded calmly “mmhm” as if she were affirming his suspicions regarding the weather. Harry nodded, determined to sav3e his godfather, not realizing that they were walking right into Voldemort’s trap

The group of seven staddled the horses and took flight, most leaning deeply into the manes of the horses, those who had never, as Ron eloquently put it, someone snuffs it, looked rightfully bewildered, as they clearly were to themselves, flying on invisible but solid mass. Meanwhile, Inuyasha teetered with the wind, sitting cross-legged on the reptilian-horse hybrid. With robes fluttering in the wind, the beautiful starlit landscape was a sight to behold.

Soon they touched down in London, leaving the thestrals to forage through the dumpsters, harry giving his thestral a quick pat in thanks. After a short walk, the seven squeezed into what seemed to be a battered but inconspicuous telephone booth. “ _ Hurry _ !'' Harry said impatiently, worried and frustrated by the twinging in his scar, a constant reminder of the danger he perceived his godfather to be in.

When they received their ministry buttons from the coin return slot, the doors opened, and they found themselves in the ministry of magic, however, instead of the bustling of employees and visitors, it was deserted, water still spouted from the golden fountain, the place was pristine, nothing was out of place in the atrium beside the jarring lack of people.

The group cautiously strolled toward the department of mysteries, harry guiding them using information he had gained from his Voldemort induced dreams, door after door and room after room went by, but eventually, they ended up in the glittering room that Harry had seen in his dreams 

When they entered they were shown many strange sights, one being a glass contraption that seemed to have age-reversing properties, a wall full of clocks of all different shapes and sizes and shelves upon shelves of what appeared to be glass ornaments, all of which were glowing with a range of brightness. 

The group looked around, searching the room and aisle 97 where Sirius had been held in Harry’s dreams was for a trace of Sirius black, but there was nothing to be found, no hints that anyone had been killed tortured or even held in the room that so closely matched the one that had repeatedly showed up in harry’s dreams.

“H-he’s not here,” Harry said, Inuyasha sniffed the air “I don’t smell nothin” 

“Oi harry” harry turned, fearing scorn or disappointment, but instead he was met with something that completely blindsided him

“One of these orbs has your name on it harry!”

“Wait, what.” harry quickly neared Ron and sure enough, in thin spidery handwriting, the label tattered and frayed on which said the date of some sixteen years previously, along with the inscribed words “dark lord” and “?harry potter” 

“Bloody hell…” harry said, “what do you think it means?” holding it up and noticing that instead of the cool glass he expected, it was warm as if the light shining through was heating the glass.

“Very good potter-boy, now hand the prophecy to me and no one gets hurt…” a smooth, drawling voice said, the voice of Lucius Malfoy. “Where is Sirius, I know you have him!” a harsh female voice triumphantly echoed from the distance “the dark lord always knows…” Lucius nodded “he does indeed...now give me the prophecy potter” Harry looked at him defiantly, grasping the glass orb tight “I want to know where Sirius is!” “aw, little baby boy woke up frightened and thought his scary dream was true,” the voice of Bellatrix Lestrange said, using a mocking baby voice and at that, black-robed figures rose from the shadows, eyes glinting from the depths of their hoods, easily a dozen wand tips, lit and ready to fire 

“it’s time you learned the difference between reality and dreams potter”, 

Harry felt some of his companions stir, reaching for their wands “no not yet..” harry whispered Bellatrix laughed maniacally, pulling her hood off, revealing her gaunt face, hollowed by her time in Azkaban tightened with sick joy “ _ you hear him, you hear him Malfoy, barking out orders to other children like he thinks they stand a chance!” _

a knot tightened in Harry’s stomach if Sirius really wasn’t here, then he had led his friends into terrible danger all due to his own stupidity, Even so, Harry laughed “ so I give you this-prophecy was it, and you just let us skip on home?” Bellatrix laughed once again “enough of this- **accio prophecy!** ” but harry was ready, firing off a protego, nullifying the spell’s effect, “little itty bitty baby potter knows how to play very well…” “DON’T YOU DARE” Lucius roared “think of what the dark lord would do if we were not to get the prophecy, or worse if we returned having broken what the dark lord so deeply desires!”

Thoughts raced through harry’s mind, he had no interest in the prophecy, but it was obvious that the death eaters and Voldemort by association needed it, his only bargaining chip...at that, Bellatrix pointed at ginny “torture the girl, and make the potter-boy watch,” as the others circled around Ginny, Harry raised his arm in the air, clearly threatening to destroy the orb” you attack any of us, and I destroy the prophecy, the big boss won’t be too pleased if you return without it right!” Harry smiled, but his eyes betrayed the panic he was feeling as he desperately stalled for more time “so what sort of prophecy is this anyway?” Bellatrix laughed “surely you jest potter, has dear old dumbledore never told you why you bare that scar?” “so someone made a prophecy about Voldemort and me, why doesn’t he come get it himself” Bellatrix’s skulllike face lit up in anger “ _ you dare speak the name of the dark lord! assume that he would come into the ministry when they are so beautifully denying his existence, instead focusing their efforts on my dear cousin _ ” the female death eater laughed angrily before raising her wand, a red light began to build “ _ CRUC-” _

Inuyasha then moved in front of the ragtag group of heroes, lunging forward before unsheathing his sword, with grew in size to mimic a Dao sword that was nearly taller than Inuyasha, batting away the unforgivable curse as if it were a tennis ball. none of the death eaters recognized the red-clad youth but at the sight of the dog ears perched above his head, Bellatrix laughed “ _ so the boy who lived needs an itty bitty puppy to protect him?”  _ the curse knocked over one of the shelves, the noise of glass shattering as well as the symphony of prophecies being spoken by ghostly figures. 

The wizards and witches who weren’t batshit crazy stood in shock, a teenager batting away an unforgivable curse with a muggle weapon! That was when the red-clad teen spoke turning behind was barking at the teens behind him 

**“RUN!”**

With some hesitation, the wizards allied with the light fled, till only harry was left behind “didn’t I tell you to run brat!” “I’m not going to leave you to fend off a dozen death eaters alone!” Harry cried. Inuyasha scoffed, “Keh, I’ve faced worse odds and come out the victor…”

At that, Harry nodded and rushed after his friends, “after them, be gentle with the potter-boy until we have the prophecy, kill the others if necessary!” Lucius barked while Inuyasha raised his sword, ready to fight after giving a quick glance at the death eaters that ran from the room. After about ten ran after the other teens Bellatrix and Lucius were left behind, Inuyasha glanced at the retreating figures before speaking “gotta deal with you two quickly I suppose” Bellatrix gave a mad, feral laugh “what are you going to do with a filthy muggle weapon, puppy?” Inuyasha returned the feral expression with a vicious smile of his own.

“I’m no puppy…”


	4. Chapter 4

Inuyasha gave a feral grin, 

“I’m no puppy, ” 

raising his colossal sword, he shouted “ _ KAZE NO KIZU”  _ beams of yellow energy, unlike any spell the pair had ever seen arked towards Bellatrix’s withered frame, twisting her arms with an insane flourish, laughing madly, the female death eater quickly shot up a protego. Inuyasha gave out a grunt “ a barrier then, well, EAT THIS!” with the maturity expected of the hanyo

Raising the tessaiga once more, the blade shimmered with red energy that clung to the surface of the weapon. Bellatrix looked on, effortlessly firing up another protego. However, this didn’t work, the barrier-breaking version of the wind scar effortlessly shattered the spell, and the full power of the wind scar hit Bellatrix head-on, a mad grin still alighting the face of the female death eater as the wind scar, her demise sped toward her. 

There was no body left behind, the sheer power of the red barrier-breaking tessaiga, only a minuscule strain of ash was left to settle in the breeze created in the formerly stagnant air by the wind scar. 

Broken glass still coated the ground, hoping that the obstacle would deter the bare-footed hanyo, Lucius Malfoy ran from the hall of prophecies, but within an instant, Inuyasha had raced across the floor, whispers seemed to be admitted from the wisps of smoke still being excreted from the shards of glass, blood dripping from the red-clad boy’s feet, and coating where he had stepped, but as soon as he lifted off into the air with another stride, the gashes and lacerations knit themselves together again, without a hint or wince of pain coming from the hanyo, his leaping strides hardly ever touching down before leaping into the air.

Within a moment, Inuyasha was upon the male death eater, pinning him to the ground. Lucius lied on the ground, shaking and sobbing “ _ I’ll give you whatever you want, money, power, just please don’t kill me… _ ” Inuyasha grinned once again, but it was hard, with too many teeth bared to be anything other than a threat, with a tone that showcases his true indifference to Lucius Malfoy’s life, “I won’t kill you if you don’t do anything stupid” raising Lucius’s chin with his clawed hands, the tiniest amount of blood seeping down Inuyasha’s fingers “but you were about to kill six untrained human  _ children!” _ Inuyasha gave a cynical laugh “your friends tired to attack a bunch of weak children, and followed your horrible orders, so now I have to go deal with them!” Lucius cried out once again “ _ what are you _ ” Inuyasha pressed his claws deeper into Lucius’s neck. Leaning forward the hanyo mockingly whispered to Lucius’s ear.

“I’m In a class of my own…”

Using his other clawed hand, Inuyasha drove his claws into the left knee, Lucius gave a ragged scream, “shush” Inuyasha said dismissively before ruffling through his robe’s pockets. Finding the death eaters wand “what’s this?” Inuyasha said, before shrugging, snapping his wand in half, tossing it over his shoulder.

Taking Lucius and throwing him like a sack of potatoes over his shoulder, before running towards the sound smell of the Hogwarts students.

Meanwhile, a battle was raging between the death eaters and the six Hogwarts students, the two sides battling all around the department of mysteries, the Hogwarts students just barely holding their own.

A baby-headed death eater stumbled through the chaos, dozens of arks of light flashed through the stale air, explosions rang out as delicate machinery, unknown materials, walls, and doors were destroyed by the impact of spell after spell. One such spell broke the fish-tank, the brain wrapping around and suffocating Ron as he struggled for freedom from the strange creature, Hermione thought quickly and freed Ron with a severing spell, but, still woozy from what was most likely a concussion, bruises wrapped around his chest and he hiccuped, gasping for air while laughing hysterically, blood bubbling out of his mouth. 

Luna and Ginny fought, their dodges seeming almost dancelike, spells executed with a flourish, with only jinxes and hexes in the repertoires of their of offensive spells, they fought well, fending off death eaters fearlessly. 

Shortly after, Hermione was hit with what appeared to be purple fire, collapsing to the floor, Neville frantically checked for a pulse, she was breathing weakly, but alive, Neville himself suffered a broken nose, as well as a broken leg. Luna and ginny following, Hermione hidden from sight but unfortunately left behind. Ron leaned on harry’s shoulder, Neville was limping heavily, assisted by luna, and Ginny refusing help despite her frequent winces. 

Eventually, the group made it to the atrium of the ministry, gold magnificent decor glittered around them, having run from the remaining death eaters, but with the rapid footsteps, it was clear that they would soon arrive to find them,

“In here!” shouted one of the masked death eaters, a group of about eight death eaters stood in the atrium, quickly surrounding the fountain, trapping and surrounding the students, they prepped their wands, ready for the ensuing battle.

At that, both sides, gearing up for a fight the Hogwarts students were almost guaranteed to lose, were met with a bizarre sight. 

A boy with silver hair, dog ears, of Asian descent despite his hair, with tan skin that leaned to the darker side, wearing traditional red Japanese attire. Though it was a hard record to beat, what took the cake was the weak, delirious, and bloody Lucius Malfoy.

All parties involved were in shock, the death eaters more so, seeing the leader of the mission being treated with such ease and the fact that Bellatrix, a powerful if crazed witch, nowhere to be found, there was wariness on both sides, as well as relief from some of those allied with the light.

Dropping Lucius unceremoniously to the floor, Inuyasha waved “heyo, sorry I’m late, need help taking out the rest of the baddies?” 

Seeing Lucius in such a sorry state seemed to frighten the death eaters, whispers broke out amongst the death eaters, wondering how a teen had managed to get their temporary leader into such a sorry state, theories on what had happened to Bellatrix. Noone noticed the rapid footsteps and shouting that grew closer and closer

“Sirius!” Harry shouted the man in question smiled, a once handsome face, hollowed from the years spent in Azkaban. Four other order members  Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks filed in wands ready to fire off any amount of spells if it meant getting the students out safely

The students rejoiced, Inuyasha, not interpreting the celebration of the teens, raised his sword, Harry, seeing this yelled at the hanyo “Inuyasha, those are allies” hearing the message from the boy who lived, he quickly turned the other way, aiming his sword at the death eaters. The battle that occurred afterward led to the death eaters cornered at the bottom of the room, some unconscious from spells, others downed by non-lethal strikes from hanyo claws, the order members, and Inuyasha were not seamless in fighting together, but most of the death eaters where incapacitated rather quickly.

One of the death eaters nervously shouted out a demand for the prophecy, but at that, harry laughed “you old mate Voldemort won’t be too happy, the damn thing’s been destroyed!” a searing pain ran through his scar, causing him to wince “and he knows!”

The death eaters broke into frantic whispers, some cried out in outrage. One shouted louder than the rest, the sound of his voice familiar and stricken with fear “no you must be lying-  _ accio prophecy-ACCIO PROPHECY”  _ when nothing happened the voice cried out in fear “ _ PLEASE MASTER, IT WASN’T MY FAULT…”  _ the babbling continued, but harry laughed “he can’t hear you from here you  _ wanker _ ”

That was when a cutting voice rang out through the chaos, high as well as cold 

“It appears that you are mistaken, potter…”

The figure of the dark lord was tall and gaunt, pale-faced, with red slitted eyes shining from the depths of a black hooded robe, one of the death eaters threw himself upon Voldemort’s feet shrieking apologies and wailing about his lack of control over the destroyed prophecy. Voldemort’s face betrayed disgust, kicking the death eater away 

“Silence Pettigrew, do you think I have graced you all with my presence to hear your sniveling apologies?” the death eater now recognized as Pettigrew crawled away, sobbing uncontrollably, Voldemort’s terrifying gaze met Harry’s defiant expression “now potter…” Voldemort said, raising his wand as he did so “this has gone on long enough- _ AVADA KEDAVRA!” _

Two things happened afterward, Inuyasha lunged at the figure of Lord Voldemort, simultaneously, the curse rocketed off the torso of the fountain statue, animated by dumbledore’s skilled magic Harry and Neville were pulled to safety, the other students as well as order members assembled behind the powerful mage while animated statues pinned down the death eaters that remained.

A shrill scream shot through the air, allies of the light as well as death eaters were met with a gruesome sight, Inuyasha having rushed forward with his sword, slicing off Voldemort’s dormant arm in one swift stroke. 

Voldemort, clearly enraged from the pain turned toward his nemesis and viewed a group of eleven standing to the side, with a silver-haired boy standing battle-ready in front of him, sword raised, while his severed hand dripped scarlet liquid onto the floor of the atrium.

A voice emitted from the older man with half-moon glasses, 

“It was foolish to come here tonight Tom, the Aurors are on the way…”

Voldemort’s face contorted in anger “by the time they get here, I will be gone and you shall be dead!” raising his wand, he fired off a killing curse, while nearly blinded by rage and pain, his aim was true, but the curse simply collided with one of the statues, the golden form bursting into flames. 

As Voldemort raised his wand to attack, a new factor was introduced, Aurors, as well as the minister of magic himself, burst into the atrium, uniformed masses with wands at the ready.

Voldemort fled, leaving the death eaters behind as he did so. The spot where he had stood empty other than a wisp of blackened smoke. 

The atrium seemed to be alighted in the green flames of floo powder, and in moments, the magnificent if damaged room was filled with people. Many of them had seen he-who-must-not-be-named, and the colossal room was filled to the brim with chatter, the minister of magic himself still clad in a pinstriped nightgown, gasping as if he had run a marathon, in a shouting match with another ministry official, both affirming to each other that Voldemort was back, and now, in the public eye.

The hand lay twitching on the ground, left behind with the death eaters, who lay bound, being carted off into the bowels of the ministry for arrest and interrogation. 

Harry protested when Sirius was carted away, but there was no need to worry, as Pettigrew, in a babbling mess, had been unmasked, much to the confusion of the Aurors. Sirius gave a reassuring smile as he was led away.

When Cornelius Fudge laid eyes on dumbledore, it was clear that he was considering yelling for the Aurors to seize him before Dumbledore spoke. “Fudge, you have seen with your own two eyes that I and harry potter have been telling the truth for the entire year, but if you don’t want me to beat your men once again, don’t bother. I will explain everything shortly” tapping a piece of rubble and whispering the incantation to create a portkey under his breath

As that exchange was taking place, a couple of Aurors, mistaking Inuyasha for a death eater, attempted to bind him, entangled in conjured ropes before cutting them apart with his claws. Crouching, Inuyasha snarled at the Aurors, claws outstretched, before a fight ensued Harry cried out, don’t attack him, he’s with us, he cut off Voldemorts arm for god’s sake”

At that, the chatters of those in the room reached an all-time high, “look!” harry bellowed, pointing towards Voldemort’s severed, spiderlike hand, still oozing blood. 

Thinking quickly dumbledore swiftly mended the situation, chuckling “he’s a new-transfer student- yes, transfer student” Dumbledore grasped Inuyasha firmly by the wrist, leading him over to the portkey while the other students waited, touching the portkey as they did so. Pointing to Inuyasha and harry with a chipper expression “you two meet me in my office in an hour or so...I'll fetch Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger and take them to the hospital wing” 

Placing his hand on the portkey as directed, Inuyasha and the Hogwarts students were transported back to Hogwarts.


	5. Chapter 5

Inuyasha and harry potter touched down in dumbledore’s office, landing in the fireplace in a swirling pillar of green flames. Harry strode out of the ornate hole in the wall while Inuyasha looked around wildly, dropping to the ground and sniffing the carpet before quickly jumping to his feet, looking from side to side, his head spinning wildly as he took in the foreign decor. Turning to harry, Inuyasha spoke, his tone brash… “Smells like the old man with the funny robes...Where are we!”

Harry sighed, “the old man is named Dumbledore, and he’s easily one of the most powerful wizards of the age!” the boy with emerald green eyes gaining an air of indigency as he spoke. “Keh! A wizard huh, you all seem pretty weak to me!” A chuckle came from behind the wonderfully-crafted mahogany desk “Strength comes in many forms young man, I don’t believe I’ve caught your name?”

Inuyasha leaped onto the desk, and harry plopped himself into one of the chairs. Dumbledore smiled as if this was just another day as headmaster, and being head of Hogwarts for so long, it was probably far from the strangest sight he had come across in the quirky circular room. Crouching down at the top of the dest, nose to nose with one of the greatest wizards of all time

“Keh! It’s Inuyasha”

Dumbledore smiled, the only noises coming from the puffing and whirring of delicate silver machines. “Now Inuyasha, what are your intentions here,” dumbledore said, drawing his wand, aimed right between the half-demon’s eyes, his tone remaining pleasant and even. Inuyasha glanced back at the boy who lived, his ears twitching in opposite directions, one to the older bearded man and one to the boy with midnight black hair. The latter of the too broke into the conversation, indignant, “Headmaster you can’t be serious, he chopped off Voldemort’s arm for god’s sake! now Inuyasha come sit-” the necklace around Inuyasha's neck glowed red and Inuyasha was slammed into the ground, breaking the finely carved desk in half Dumbledore and Harry looked on in shock before Dumbledore laughed airily

“my god I must have forgotten”, tucking the wand into his coat, “I can speak for myself!” Inuyasha hissed, getting up from the remains of the desk, delicate pieces of once whirring instruments laying shattered and broken on the floor, a tinge of fear being seen by the most trained eyes, which harry was unable to detect. The hanyo turned to dumbledore “look, after the battle that just occurred, obviously, this world is dangerous to you all, and for being freed from my prison and eternal limbo, I’ll protect this brat and what he stands for with my life,” Inuyasha gained a masochistic tone “after all protecting is all I’m good at, a guard dog and nothing more…” DUmbledore grew concerned...before gaining a determined air “Inuyasha my boy-you will always be welcome at Hogwarts.”

there is also one more thing I must discuss with the two of you, I believe the two of you where mentioned in the prophecy Voldemort sought to acquire, "but headmaster, the prophecy was destroyed!" Dumbledores eyes twinkled, as Inuyasha grumbled quietly about the cursed necklace and the legitimacy about the prophecy. Dumbledore smiled "I can assure you this is indeed real, I heard it myself and as such, I have a way to access that memory...pulling out a vial of mistlike liquid and twirling it around his wand, the memory was displayed in the minds of the three of them, a ratty young woman was interviewed for a divination position at Hogwarts, and just as Dumbledore was about the gently inform her that the position would not be available to her in the coming fall, the woman was taken into a trance, her words cryptic, seeming to echo and vibrate throughout ones very soul.

_t_ _hose blessed with the power to defeat the dark lord shall soon be found,_

_finding strength within and in each other,_

_one who must grow beyond a simple protector_

_one who's parents have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies_

_if they manage to heal each other,_

_together they may defeat both their inner demons_

_and forever end the blight upon wizarding and muggle society_

Dumbledore then turned to Harry with a smile “Sirius is currently awaiting trial, and you have been invited to testify, but until then, you will be staying with your aunt and uncle…” Dumbledore’s eyes twinkled with an amused are “...and since Inuyasha has nowhere to go I assume,“ Inuyasha nodded at that “I suppose he will be going with you” At that Harry burst out laughing, while Inuyasha looked on in confusion,

The little time left in the school year passed quickly after that, Inuyasha spending most of his time in the forest, while hijinks involving Dolores Umbridge amusing both the students and staff, for after recovering in the hospital wing, tried to sneak away before being noticed by peeves, who chased her out with McGonagall’s cane, wacking her over the head with it as she sped out of sight. 

As the Hogwarts train sped across the Scottish countryside, Harry's friends awkwardly tried to make conversation with Harry and Inuyasha as the hanyo stared at the view, blurring with the speed of the train. Eventually sitting cross-legged in the corner of the train booth. That was until the snack cart came by, dozens of magical snacks were displayed before both the Hogwarts students and the food-loving hanyo, whom absolutely devoured whatever he was able to get his hands-on. Laughter and smiled all around, especially when he got his hands on Bertie bott's every flavor beans. everything was going fine until the chocolate frogs came along. Firstly the frogs, once freed from their packages, jumped all around the compartment, and Inuyasha went through a great deal of effort catching them. Once the chocolate frogs had been devoured however, Inuyasha made a doglike whine before opening the window and proceeding to empty his stomach contents.

it eventually got so bad that Hermione was forced to do a simple but effective stomachache charm, after all of the laughter and hijinks, Inuyasha was left sitting cross-legged, staring out at the view, blurred by the speed of the express, as Harry dozed off on his broad shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, posted the wrong version of the fifth chapter, so veteran readers of this story may want to reread the last chapter, sorry for the inconvenience

The Hogwarts express rolled into king’s cross station, steam puffing from the crevices and flooding platform 9¾, giving a whimsical feel to the temporary closing of Harry’s life in the magical world, showing him what he was leaving behind, as well as what he had to lose.

At his side stood the hanyo, easily carrying harry’s trunk, stuffed to the brim, hoisted to his shoulder, grasped by a raised arm as he watched his surroundings, ears twitching wildly at the symphony of noises as the train platform flooded with people, families being reunited and friends saying their goodbyes.

Noticing that harry’s family was nowhere to be found, Inuyasha spoke, his tone gruff and almost jealous “Oi, Brat, where are your parents? Harry sighed, looking wistful for a past he was incapable of remembering “my parents are dead, and my aunt and uncle-well, you’ll see” a mischievous grin spread across the face of the boy-who-lived “they are going to flip when they see you” confusion and a slight tinge of self-consciousness spread across the face of the admittedly oblivious half-demon at that Harry laughed, “you’ll see”.

Harry’s relatives had long since stopped picking harry up at the train station, where they attracted quite a bit of attention due to the bizarre attire of the hanyo, the young wizard long since having changed into normal clothes, but Inuyasha lacked such things and was left still wearing his bright red robe-of-the-fire-rat, his ears hidden under harry’s pointed black hat, courtesy of the Hogwarts uniform.

After a largely silent train ride, the pair arrived in surrey, and after a rather long walk, Inuyasha spoke “Keh, enough of this, you’re too slow…” the sky was rapidly darkening, the sunset blazing in the distance, with trees surrounding the periphery of the horizon, overshadowed by the mundane, boring box-like houses of the suburb. Tossing Harry onto his back, harry cried out before beginning to laugh “Inuyasha, this really isn’t nessasa-” Inuyasha ignored him “comfortable, yeah, let’s go!” holding the chest under his arm, with harry on his back, Inuyasha leaped into the air.

Harry, used to the speed and height of the leaping strides due to his participation in quidditch, was at ease, laughing as they traveled at breakneck speed across the empty roads. Harry guided Inuyasha to number four, pivot drive, laughing all the way, it was far more comforting than a broom, Harry felt safe, the hanyo’s muscular frame lithely shifting with each bound, the warmth comforting him as the winds sped past, quickly blowing the hat away, lost to what was left of mother nature in the suffocatingly boring suburb.

A grin spread across Inuyasha’s face as he ran like the wind itself, but he found himself not only smiling at the feeling of his muscles rippling under himself but also at the thought of the passenger he was carrying. 

In what felt like moments, they were left at the doorstep of the Dursley residence, harry climbed off of Inuyasha’s shoulders, stepped forward, and gave a clean set of raps to the utterly ordinary wooden door.

Seeing Harry in the doorframe, Vernon Dursley answered the door “it’s you again heh boy, even after you use your freakish magic on my son, you have the gall to show up here, although I suppose you are good at housework, if I hear a single complaint from you you won’t be able to walk!” as the portly older man spoke, flinging spittle this was and that Inuyasha felt the anger inside himself grow to unmeasurable rates, even if he hadn’t even known the boy that long, he would never tolerate difference in treatment based on a difference in ability, not after he had grown stronger and was able to stand up for those treated differently for the circumstances of birth.

Inuyasha strode in menacingly, dead set on the patriarch of the Dursley household. “What did you just say to him” Vernon being dense, betrayed a flicker of fear before lashing out, seeing the dog ears perched above silver hair “and what are you supposed to be, his new guard dog, neither of you are human, what are you anyway, I assume wizards don’t have animal parts!” pain, not physical, but rather emotional pain, flashed across Inuyasha’s mug.  
Grabbing Vernon Dursley by the throat, the hanyo spoke, his voice blotted with anger

“demon actually,”

Vernon continued to choke, raised off the ground by the neck, while petunia Dursley screamed and began to pray, not for the release of her husband, but for the demon to be returned to hell. Dudley simply stood behind his mother, mouth agape at the feat of strength.

Harry, taken aback by the confession, gained a look of determination, putting his hand on Inuyasha’s shoulder, he spoke, his tone firm but kind “Inuyasha, it’s ok, put him down.” 

Inuyasha dropped Vernon Dursley, who crumpled to the ground, scrambling away from Inuyasha’s angry gaze, yet he still had the gall to wail “I refuse to have any more freaks in this household. 

“Keh, as if you have any say in the matter” Inuyasha rebuked, as Vernon Dursley continued to take heaving breaths, his face mottled with red from anger and lack of oxygen. Harry piped up, his tone chipper “we won’t be here long, you know my godfather, he’s about to be pardoned, so I may never have to deal with you ignorant gits” Smiling widely, he took Inuyasha by the arm and led him to the smallest bedroom of the Dursley residence.

Inuyasha glanced at harry, fearing scorn, and was shocked when Harry began to laugh once again “I can’t believe you just did that, I was expecting you to clash, but that was over the top, demon, you say you are, they are going to lose their minds as you stay here, first a wizard, then a goddamn demon!” giggling like a small child, harry slapped his knee in a good-natured way.  
“Half,” Inuyasha said, looking embarrassed, “huh?” harry said, ceasing his laughter. Inuyasha’s gaze bored holes into the floor, “I’m a half-demon, a hanyo, not a human nor a demon” expecting anger or disgust, the hanyo was shocked at harry’s response. 

“So what?” said the boy who lived, sparking confusion in the hanyo “what do you mean so what!” Harry shrugged “actions speak louder than words, you kicked death eater ass and chopped of Voldemort’s hand, but you still take the time to hang out and protect me from whatever threats we happen to face, and I think that makes us friends at the very least.” 

“Friends, huh.” 

At that thought, Hedwig tapped on the window with her beak, the latest copy of the daily prophet, and a slew of letters grasped in the magnificent bird’s talons. Harry threw the copy of the daily prophet onto the bed, sorting through the letters, most being ads for cauldrons and broomsticks, before finding a letter addressed to the pair of them. Harry broke open the envelope, pulling out the letter, printed neatly on fine parchment. Harry quickly scanned the letter, a wide grin settling across his face as he did so.

“What’s it say, smells like fumblesnore!” Harry sighed, “it’s dumbledore! And it’s good news, Sirius is getting a trial, which is essentially a formality seeing as they already got a confession from Pettigrew, we’ve been invited to that trial as well, and Dumbledore will be picking us up beforehand, in a week, soon enough I’ll never have to step foot in this house again!” 

Picking up the stack of daily prophets, harry’s expression became even more ecstatic, with a tinge of concern and a sense of I-told-you-so “yeah so Voldemort is back, knew that,” Inuyasha tilted his head, “the pompous snake dude?” Harry nodded and continued. “Sirius is getting a trial, fantastic, death eaters have been captured at the battle of the ministry and-hey us” Inuyasha looked up at harry from his position the corner of the room, “what did we do?” Harry laughed “I was right about Voldemort this whole time, and you cut off the arm of the most powerful dark wizard of the age, look!” passing the paper over to Inuyasha, the front page of the oldest copy of the daily prophet showed snapshots of Voldemort’s severed hand, twitching on the page, and a picture of Inuyasha, sword raised at the dark lord, and another of him standing alongside harry, about to be transferred to Hogwarts via portkey. 

The headline: Battle of the ministry, an well-known hero and a mysterious ally

The article was largely speculation, by, you guessed it, Rita Skeeter. The article, while somewhat factual, was so over the top despite actual tidbits leaked from ministry reports and snagged interviews. This article coined the two of them, binding them together in the public eye as the chosen one, and his protector.

Over the next week, the Dursleys did their best to ignore harry and Inuyasha, which was made difficult by the fact that Inuyasha was very curious about the mundane household appliances, as well as lacking the tact to avoid the Dursleys to harry’s amusement. 

The week passed quickly, faster than it ever seemed to go at privet drive, to Harry and Inuyasha at least, the Dursleys never enjoyed Harry staying with them, but they got work and could take out frustration with him. With Inuyasha there, let’s just say that’s not how it went down. Any derogatory or commanding words spoken toward Harry would not be tolerated by the hanyo. Harry found all of this hilarious and seeing Inuyasha snap and snarl at his tormenters since childhood, while not ideal, was very satisfying.

Soon enough, the week had passed, and Harry had packed up his school supplies while Inuyasha continued to drive the Dursleys up the walls. At 9:55 pm, Harry sat with his trunk in the living room and Inuyasha by his side. “Boy, why are you out here, with your filthy wizard trinkets with you as well” Inuyasha turned around, but harry placed a hand on his forearm before speaking, his tone cheery “Dumbledore’s coming to pick me up, and I’m going to live with my godfather, thus, luckily for you, you are never going to have to see me again” taken aback but somewhat happy at the thought of having all things magical out of his life, Vernon Dursley prepared to retort when then came a knock at the door.

Harry smiled “and that will be our ride-goodbye-see you never!” a tap of a wand was heard on the doorknob, and dumbledore’s brilliantly dyed robes and smiling maw were seen by the occupants of the house.

“Hello Dursley family, Inuyasha, Harry, sorry I can’t stay to chat, but I have come to take the students and they shall not be returning as they have found lodging in a more loving environment. Say your goodbyes!” Inuyasha strolled out the door and harry gave a mockingly jaunty wave and a grin as fake as they come.

In the driveway, the streetlamps darkened courtesy dumbledore’s deluminator, “I assume neither of you know how to apparate, nor do you have licenses and thus I must ask the two of you to grab on, tightly I must say!” the pair each grabbed a fistful of dumbledore’s rich fabric sleeve.

With a loud crack breaking the quiet of the suburbs the trio was off, to start a new chapter and a new adventure in the magical world.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> got carried away with this tidbit, will be posting again later this week to make up for the rather pointless chapter, hope you have a decent time reading it, not too long, meant to be an introduction and it kinda just got out of control, but might as well post it and hope for the best,

flashes of cameras lit up the press conference as Cornelius fudge walked onto the stage, shouted questions from various news stations were heard before the minister of magic half up a hand to silence them. 

"good witches and wizards of magical Britain, I'm sure you have all been abuzz with the knowledge and rumors of what has now been dubbed, 'the battle of the ministry' and sightings of he-who-must-not-be-named and his gang of death eaters, I regret to inform you that despite us denying the resurrection of the dark lord, he has been sighted and caught on camera by both ministry employees and some of the organizations that have arrived to witness this very press conference, rest assured we are doing everything in our power to capture and put down the threat as fast as possible, and due to my horrible and damaging actions, I will be resigning as minister of magic, I will now open the floor to questions...

shouting broke out, and the former minister pointed at a woman with outrageous hair and a neon pantsuit 

"is it true that Sirius Black is innocent, has peter Pettigrew truly been captured and revealed to be a death eater, if so, what will the ministry do to make up 13 years in Azkaban as an innocent man?"

fudge sighed "it is true that we have received a confession from the supposedly dead Peter Pettigrew, and Sirius Black is awaiting trial as we do our best to make sense of the situation and based on that judgment do our best to earn the forgiveness of mister black and the general populous.

a man in a robe that shone like the night sky raised a hand and called out yet another question

"There are images and footage as well as eyewitness accounts that a teenager along with a group of Hogwarts students cut off the hand of the dark lord? as well as a prophecy dubbing harry potter as the chosen one as well as the unknown teenager as the so-called 'protector' the media has dubbed the presumed male as"

Fudge glanced around, clearly trying to spin the sighting to fix his damaged reputation before speaking

"that's all for questions folks-"

shouting broke out once again and Fudge was ushered off the stage.

_

Midnight was fast approaching and England’s prime minister was sitting in his office, twiddling his thumbs as he waited on a diplomatic call from the president of an allied nation, the man sat, checking his watch with a sigh, bored out of his skull. 

“Ahem?”

A soft clearing of the throat was heard from a portrait that sat to the side of the room, dread-filled the politician, he knew what that cough meant. He wasn’t crazy, far from it, he remembered the numerous times he had met with what that cough meant was coming, and invoice, a warning from the magical world, a world only choice muggles knew about.

Even without the warning from the magical world that was soon approaching, the prime minister was having a truly dreadful week, a bridge hardly ten years old had snapped clean in half in the middle of rush hour, sending a slew of cards as well as the passengers being carried were sent to an early, watery grave, a hurricane had stuck, twisting and breaking towns and suburbs apart with sheer force, and, just several blocks from the prime minister’s office, there had been a gruesome murder that remained a cold case due to the bizarre breaking and entering, leaving no trace of themselves or them entering, and a victim that would have been perfectly healthy if she hadn’t been dead. 

The prime minister, lost in thought, didn’t hear the man depicted in the portrait tapping his unframed foot, the man gave another ahem, shaking the prime minister out of his thoughts and causing him to twitch and turn to the sound. “The minister of magic is one the way, prepare,” said the rather pompous and toadlike man residing in the portrait, the Prime minister blubbered, mostly excuses, boiling down to the fact that he had a very important phone call from the president of a foreign nation.

At that, the man in the portrait scoffed, “that can be rearranged, MInister Fudge is already on the way” the Prime minister sighed and began to collect himself, straightening his tie as he peered toward the fireplace, he had been visited by fudge several times over the years, first when he was installed in office, given a briefing on the magical world and having his fine china turned into a gerbil which he had gifted to his young niece, once again when Sirius Black escaped Azkaban, and lastly when he had been told that the ministry of magic was bringing _dragons_ into the country for some sort of wizarding tournament.

As a whole, the Prime minister did his best to ignore the magical world as best he could. One last Ahem came from the portrait, and the prime minister replied to the best of his ability “very well, very well, I will see fudge” the portrait man let out a smile that was more of a sneer if anything, leaning back into his fine chair’s upholstery

A swirl of green fire sprung to life in the fireplace, and Fudge exited, the portly man stepping out of the hole in the wall as the green fire subsided and left curiously glowing embers in place. Fudge looked anything but well, thinner, balder and greyer, with a crumpled look on his face, a look that never boded well, particularly on a high ranking politician such as himself or fudge.

“Rough week?” the prime minister said, attempting a conversation with the bedraggled man. Fudge let out a rough laugh “I’ve been having a week much like yours muggle minister” The muggle minister let out a laugh that mimicked the dry tone of that he had heard coming from Fudge. 

“Oh really try me, a broken bridge, a murder, and a hurricane on top of that!” Fudge let out a smile that mimicked those of parents listening to a young child’s slights and problems “oh but prime minister, I have to admit that those problems are those caused by wizards, and upon that I have more news to bring to you attention.”

The prime minister cried out in outrage “ _what do you mean caused by wizards, all of the crap that has been piled upon my head was wizard doing”_ Fudge let out another sad, tired smile, pulling out three fingers “first, the bridge was an attack by death eaters, the murder was that of a powerful ministry official, and the hurricane was giants controlled by the dark lord that we are still attempting to find, I was told to step down by the dark lord and was told there would be attacks on muggles if I refused, I deeply apologize for any inconvenience. But now, onto more pressing matters, he who must not be named had returned, the potter boy I told you about, as well as dumbledore, were right all along, and the ministry under my control was doing the best we could to sweep it under the rug, and as expected, the truth coming out was terrible for my standing in the ministry, not only that but there is a supposed transfer student that chopped off the hand of the dark lord, we can’t find him, he’s under the protection of dumbledore, and we suspect he was mentioned in the prophecy of those fated to destroy the dark lord, though those are only rumors. On top of that, peter Pettigrew has been apprehended and confessed to causing the murder of 13 muggles and Sirius black has been innocent and wrongly sent to Azkaban without trial, so now he’s getting a trial, and lastly, due to all of this…” 

Fudge looked down, a PR approved smile on his lips “I’ve resigned as the minister of magic, it was either that or be forced out of office…” the Prime minister sat, stunned, before beginning to shout once more “ _Voldemort, the terrorist behind all of this is still running free, Sirius black is innocent and was denied a trial, some sort of prophecy involving students is up and coming, you all have bloody magic, couldn’t you have done something!”_ Fudge just sat across from the raging man, waited for him to finish, then spoke, his voice a mask of serenity “the new minister of magic will be here shortly,” he said curtly as the Prime minister panted, out of breath from his tirade. 

Yet another swirl of green fire sprung to life in the fireplace, a man stepped forward, walking with a limp and making his stride look proud and graceful despite that. Battle-hardened and clearly matter of fact, it was clear as to why the wizarding public preferred him as a leader in the fight against the greatest dark wizard of all time when compared to the soft, bureaucratic fudge.

The grizzled, lionlike man took a seat, his voice grim, “hello, I’m Rufus Scrimgeour...

“Let’s get down to business shall we?”

Dumbfounded, the Prime minister was largely silent as Rufus explained the additions to his security, and as the two were about to leave, the Prime minister asked one final question, 

“With magic, why do you all have so much trouble taking out threats like this Voldemort character?”

Rufus gave a small smile, the first sign of emotion he had shown since his arrival.

“The other side has magic too, now farewell!”

At that, the two stepped into the fireplace, with a roar of flames, they were gone.

Packing up his things, the prime minister left the room, his new Auror bodyguards flanking him.

“What a night, what a night…”


	8. Chapter 8

Dumbledore gave a warm smile to the pair, the boy who lived waved, excited to rejoin magical society and finally leave the Dursleys behind for good, while Inuyasha stared at the bubbly chosen one, eyes flicking between Dumbledore and Harry, his ears twitching to the clicking of the deluminator as Dumbledore extinguished the lights illuminated the quaint if boring neighborhood.

“Now, we must be going, there is much to do!” Dumbledore said his tone chipper, a soft smile adorning his lips. Harry let out a broad grin, pulling Inuyasha forward towards the older man as Inuyasha held Harry's trunk aloft on his shoulder.

“Dumbledore!” Harry cried, still waving with one hand as he dragged the hanyo with the other appendage. Inuyasha, slightly shocked at the touch, tentatively relaxed to being led by the young wizard. Dumbledore laughed at the bewildered expression being displayed on the face of the young half-demon “come young ones, as I stated before, there is much to do!” Inuyasha sniffed the air, before turning to Dumbledore, stepping toward the oddly dressed man while pointing to the headmaster’s hand, withered and wizened, it appeared more befitting a corpse than a living, while aging man.

“Keh, what’s wrong with your hand, it smells like volley-snort or whatever his name was,” Inuyasha said, oblivious to the implications of said wound, making harry notice the wounded appendage as well “blime-I mean, Dumbledore-what happened?” concern evident in his face and body language. Dumbledore shook his sleeve over the damaged limb, his tone carefree when he responded “no matter you two, now as I doubt either of you have the ability to apparate, please grab hold” extending his unwounded arm, his glasses glinting from the light emitted by the deluminator. 

Inuyasha scratched his head “apparition? Wazzat?” Harry laughed at the hanyou's confusion, in good nature of course, before speaking “it’s basically teleportation, instantly going from one place to another.” Inuyasha nodded, and Dumbledore spoke once more “Now, Harry, please fetch your invisibility cloak, then I will transport the trunk to Weasley's residence, as you will be staying there until Sirius’s trial. Harry nodded, excitement blooming on his face as he thought of his beloved godfather. Tapping Inuyasha to silently ask Inuyasha to set down the trunk and Hedwig’s empty cage before fishing the silvery cloak out with some difficulty. 

Dumbledore nodded “good, now keep your wand at the ready Harry, keep your hand on your sword as well Inuyasha…” Harry interrupted with caution “but dumbledore isn’t underage magic outside of Hogwarts illegal” Dumbledore gave yet another warm smile “I don’t know what we may face, and as such, want to be prepared.” Harry and Inuyasha nodded, despite Inuyasha betraying confusion at many of the terms being discussed, holding the hilt of his sword with one hand and roughly grasping Dumbledore’s forearm with the other, Harry doing the same with his two limbs and wand.

“Holding one tightly-yes?-” Dumbledore eyes glinted in the light once more-

- _off we go!_

With a small crack, similar to the lash of a whip, stung through the warm summer air, not a visible sign of the trio could be seen.

-

When they touched down in an unrecognizable neighborhood, Harry stood, bent over, panting and gasping for air while Inuyasha wildly glanced around, sword drawn and at the ready. Dumbledore however, was beckoning for them to near the door he had strolled toward. After harry caught his breath and Inuyasha calmed himself of the sudden and frankly jarring experience for the both of them, Inuyasha sheathed his sword and the newly agitated pair had caught up to dumbledore, they saw the older man glancing above the house, concern evident on his face which was soon stoic-perhaps even remaining chipper for most, but quite worried for the seasoned wizard.

“harry-Inuyasha, stay behind me, draw your weapons, and enter carefully” The pair nodded and flanked the older man as he wandered into the living room, his movements seeming casual and yet were calculated to a seasoned fighter. A smile lit his face as he noticed a particularly plump purple chair, with the younger members of the group standing near the entrance of the distressed room, very distressed in fact, practically everything being destroyed, with blood-stains adorning the walls in patterns particularly hard to attain while inflicting only minor injuries.

Inuyasha neared a section of floor that remained drenched in blood, dropping on all fours while Harry attempted to keep his meager dinner in his stomach, 

“This isn’t human blood oldie-dragon by the smell of it” Dumbledore nodded while harry goggled at the hanyo “ _how do you even know the difference?”_ Inuyasha stood up once again “Because I’ve fought quite a few humans and quite a few dragons brat!'' Harry, once again, was astonished. “You fought-and assumably killed- a _dragon”_ Inuyasha scoffed “Keh, what of it brat?” “don’t call me-” Harry began to say before Dumbledore gave a hard poke to the seat portion of the plump purple chair. To the surprise of the students-it gave a strangled cry, before turning, twisting and distorting into a portly older man “what the he-'' Inuyasha held his sword aloft, ready to strike, before Dumbledore and the stranger began to argue in good nature with each other. 

“In the name of the queen dumbledore, there was no need to stick your wand in so far! What gave me away anyway?” dumbledore smiled, amused “why my dear Horace, if death eaters had truly attacked, a dark mark would have been displayed above the residence! And as I’m sure you heard from young Inuyasha, the blood on the walls formerly belonged to a dragon, though I didn’t realize it as I walked past ''damn expensive as well, good for such short notice though, I was in the bath not five minutes ago…” “what's with the dugong-looking dude-does he know Mr-rumble-snore?” Inuyasha said, arms crossed as he sat cross-legged on a fine velvet ottoman, harry hushed the hanyo as a disgruntled ‘Horace,’ as he had been dubbed, began to complain about the pricing of dragon's blood “-damn expensive” before he could go on about pricing of the liquid, Dumbledore cut in “would you permit me helping you clean up the place” Horace sighed “that would be appreciated” 

Wands raised, the pair chanted in unison “reparo!” 

Inuyasha and Harry watched in awe as a large scale repairing spell was cast, broken furniture and knick knacks forming out of the rubble, flying through the air, which seemed to tingle whimsically from the use of magic flowing through the house.

As the last objects flew into place, Horace held up a glass bottle, holding it up to light “huh, might still be good!” he said, his bemused expression as the analyzed the bottle making the others rather impatient, or rather, making Inuyasha impatient, ears twitching in annoyance as they waited, while dumbledore looked around the room with an amused smile.

“Wonderful decor you have here Horace!” At that sentence being uttered, Horace stopped examining the bottle and turned to the trio. “And the wonderful display you showed us, you must have had what, three minutes to prepare?” Horace scoffed “two, didn’t hear my intruder charm go off, I was enjoying a bath, not as spry as I used to be, old age, arthritis. This older man retired to a simple life, with a few creature comforts.”

Dumbledore smiled “now Horace, are the wards you have on the house meant to keep out death eaters? Or me?” Horace scoffed “death eaters, what would they want with an aging man such as myself” Dumbledore pushed up his half-moon glasses, glinting in the semi-lit room “to use your considerable talents and turn them toward the surface to Voldemort” Horace flinched at the name, causing Inuyasha to roll his eyes and harry tried to stifle a laugh at the hanyou's reaction. At the noise of the stifled action, Inuyasha leapt from the ottoman he was sitting on and jumped neatly to the one in front of harry, sitting just in front of the chosen one

“Please try to lay off attempting to have me return to Hogwarts, I know how you treat teachers and staff around that place, I’ve heard stories of that poor Umbridge woman” Dumbledore responded calmly “that poor Umbridge woman chose to run across a giant which Inuyasha then subdued, before calling Inuyasha here a filthy half-breed, understandably was upset, and thus subdued her before going on with other students to engage in the now well-known battle of the ministry.” Horace sighed “foolish woman, never liked her! But anyway, I am but an old man Dumbledore, who only wishes to live a life with few worries with choice comforts.”

“Keh, you certainly have those dugong-man!” dumbledore, the only one aware of what that was, giggled, while the others only betrayed bewilderment. “Oh, how rude of me, I haven’t introduced my companions,” Dumbledore said, pulling a colorful cap adorned with embroidered stars off of his head, his cursed hand holding said cap, a clumsily made golden ring with a cracked black stone rested on his finger “this-” pointing at Harry, “is harry potter, and that-” pointing at Inuyasha “-is Inuyasha,” Inuyasha continued to sit on the ottoman, while harry plopped himself tentatively into an armchair across from both Horace and Inuyasha, with dumbledore at his right, “you may know them more commonly as the chosen one, and his protector!” 

Horace gave a small gasp and a quick “oho-” before collecting himself, struggling to seem indifferent, Dumbledore turned toward the dugong man “now-” Horace interjected “are you leaving?”

Dumbledore chuckled at that “no Horace, merely using the restroom” “humph-third door down the hall to the right” looking ever so much like a petulant child. As Dumbledore exited the room, the dugong man turned to the pair left behind with the expression of one resisting extreme temptation.

“Good to meet you boys, My name, as your headmaster chose to ignore, is Slughorn, Horace slughorn” he said, his voice carefully indifferent extending a hand to the both of them, shaking them as firmly and enthusiastically as a man of his caliber and physical state could manage “Inuyasha, harry, beautiful name by the way Inuyasha-exotic no?” Inuyasha crossed his arms, “Keh” Harry gave a sweet smile while discreetly flicking Inuyasha in the back of the head. “Yowch-what was that fo-”

Slughorn continued on the tirade he had been going off of about his former students, but when a familiar name was mentioned, Harry perked up “-ow, Lily Potter, I always said she should have been sorted into my house, and what wit she displayed when I brought it up!” Harry was enraptured “y-you knew my mother” Slughorn chuckled “I did, and well in fact, she was one of my favorite students, such a shame what happened to her, he-who-must-not-be-named did truly terrible things” INuyasha tilted his head “you mean that pale snakey dude? Moldevort or something” Slughorn glanced around the room, clearly caught off guard by the casual mention of the most powerful dark wizard of the age “you know, just between us, I really with dumbledore would stop pushing me to return to hogwarts, in these dark times, it’s practically painting a target on my back, death eaters would assume I have joined the order, and at my age I truly don’t want to take that risk, dying any sooner than the natural course” 

Harry displayed confusion in both his body language and tone as he spoke “why? Hogwarts is probably the safest place in the UK, and you don’t have to be a member of the order to be a teacher, most of the teachers have nothing to do with the order” Inuyasha grinned in determination “besides, if roldy-lort shows up again-” drawing his sword, with glowed with yellow magic as it transformed into a giant dao sword that was nearly as tall as himself and significantly taller than slughorn “-I’ll chop him in the head!”

Slughorn stared at the sword, hands outstretched as if itching to grab the weapon, and at that moment, dumbledore burst in from the doorframe, cap held by his waist. Slughorn immediately began to pout, “you took your time albus, bathroom troubles?” Dumbledore smiled at the shorter, older man “no no horace, merely reading the muggle magazines, I truly love knitting patterns! Now, Harry, Inuyasha, we must go” Slughorn gawked at the words before trying to regain his cool “y-you all are leaving” Dumbledore’s grin only widend “ah yes horace, unless there was something you wished to tell us?” “n-no!” the portly man sputtered, turning away to hide his reddening face. 

The trio exited the building, and just as they neared the gate, Slughorn was, panting and ruddy faced, at the front door, straightening himself and struggling to correct himself, he spoke “I’ll take the job, I’ll come back to hogwarts, and I dearly hope I will get a raise as a bonus for my return!” DUmbledore didn’t turn back, but those able to see his face would tell you he resembled a cat that had gained the cream and the canary 

“I’ll see you there Horace!”

And with that, he extended a hand to the pair remaining aside him, and with a particularly large crack, they were off

-

The trio arrived at the edge of the weasley property, dumbledore still beaming from ear to ear, he took the two of them and pulled them into a spider-ridden shed. 

“Great job my boys!”

The two looked at each other, bewildered, harry spoke up first “but headmaster! What did we do?” Dumbledore smiled, his glasses glinting in the light that filtered through the patched and damaged roof of the shed

“Oh, you two were the ones who convinced him that hogwarts was safe, he would never have believed me, but bring in two noteworthy students and he was sure to cave, now, expect your OWLs soon and look forward to the next year,and I will soon be taking you first to sirius’s trial, then to live with sirius permanently if all goes well. I’ll walk you two to the door let us not deprive molly of the chance to feed you all.” 

At that moment Inuyasha gained a look of excitement, the hanyo always eager for a meal and Harry also looked forward to the weasley matriarch’s stunning cooking.

The trio arrived at the back door, and dumbledore gave a set of clean raps to it’s surface.

“Declare yourself!”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short but I wanted to put this out, will be posting later in the week to make up for this short chapter ;)

“Declare yourself”

Spoke a nervous voice recognized by Harry and Dumbledore, but completely unknown to the red-clad hanyo, as Mrs. Weasley, was heard through the door, the piece of wood hiding her nervous expression at the unexpected visitors. “Not to worry mollie, only me dropping off harry and a friend of his, whom you have yet to meet.” concerned as well as bewildered by the comment, but trusting dumbledore to the fullest extent, molly weasley opened the door to see Dumbledore’s chipper smile and glinting glasses, as well as the two males flanking his sides. 

“My god dumbledore, you said not to expect you here till morning!” the matriarch exclaimed, dumbledore chuckled “My apologies molly, I expected convincing slughorn to take longer, but the two managed it remarkably quickly,” at the gesture, molly’s face betrayed confusion not even noticing the two boys flanking the seasoned wizard’s back till she caught the movement from harry’s hand, waving a mile a minute. 

Molly’s face softened when she saw the boy who lived, then shocked at the sight of Inuyasha “If Harry was the chosen one, then you must be...the protector, Rita Skeeter told the truth for once in her life!” Dumbledore gave an airy laugh “Molly, I truly hope you don’t mind hosting another guest till sirius’s trial?” molly gave a warm smile “any ally of the light is welcome in our home, now my boy, as a hostess to a houseguest, may I have your name?” Inuyasha, surprised by the kindness of the woman, spoke.

“Keh, the name’s Inuyasha”

Molly only smiled, even at the facade of rudeness, most likely used to it after raising so many children, “now, the lot of you, sit down and have some tea!” she said, as she ushered them into the dining room, “Now Molly, I really must go, and you two” the older man said, pointing at the two boys”I will see at hogwarts!”

Both Harry and Inuyasha sat down, Inuyasha on the thankfully sturdy table and harry on one of the wicker chairs that were placed haphazardly strewn around the table “my harry, you certainly are like ron, I swear the two of you look like you’ve been subjected to stretching jinxes, and my inuyasha as well, you tower over both of them!” Inuyasha shrugged, staring at the dishes being magically washed, understandably enraptured by magic being used for household chores,

“Now, are you two hungry” Inuyasha perked up at that, and the pair’s stomackes grumbled, loudly! 

Molly smiled once again “I’ll whip something up” but Inuyasha was out the door, the hinges squeaking and the table broken in half where inuyasha had used it as a launchpad. Molly looked on in shock as the hanyo darted out the door, harry merely looked contemplative, used to Inuyasha using various objects to launch himself into the air, dents were now permanently etched into the floors at the dursley’s.   
Using a quick reparo to fix the damaged table, molly spoke “where has he gone harry?” harry shrugged, come to think of it, he had never eaten at the dursleys, often hauling home live and freshly slaughtered wildlife, “I-I think he’s gone to hunt again?” “again, he knows we have food here already!” Harry only shrugged once again.

Not ten minutes later Inuyasha knocked on the door, a deer hauled over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, Molly turned her head, rushing over to open the slab of wood. When the pair saw the fairly large deer, harry dropped his spoon into the stew that molly had prepared, Inuyasha had a broad grin on his face, exuberant as he dropped the deer onto the countertop.

“Can you cook this, if not I’ll have it raw, but I dunno if you humans can handle it”

Harry looked like he was trying not to puke at the sight of the dead animal that was stell bleeding from the throat. Molly, after getting over the shock, smiled “I’ve always wanted to try roasting a whole equine, never had the funds, this will make a great dinner, capable of feeding everyone as well, in the meantime inuyasha,” she said, holding a bowl of edible liquid, “have some soup.” 

As the two boys ate, Molly went off on a tangent on slughorn nearing the end as she spoke of her husband “-now, arthur-my husband-” she said, seeing Inuyasha’s confusion “-slughorn never truly took a liking to, didn’t think he was gifted, but he was wrong, He’s been promoted, hopefully that will make him less inclined to tinker with his muggle objects” Harry swallowed his soup, throat bursting from the heat, in order to speak 

“That’s fantastic-is he still at work” Molly nodded, he’s a bit late actually, he said he’d be back at midnight, it’s hard not to worry with everything that has been happening, she said, glancing at the enchanted clock, his hand of the magical artifact firmly placed to work, and at the moment, turned to traveling

“Oh, he’s coming home!” within seconds there was a knock at the door, Molly went to open the door, but as she began to open the door, arthur weasley’s hand merely held it shut, a male voice spoke from across the doorway. “No molly, you need to ask the question first!” Molly blushed “arthur, we have guests!” struggling to open the door, but the patriarch of the weasley family merely held it shut, molly glanced at Inuyasha and Harry, her face a brilliant crimson. “Fine-what is arthur weasley’s greatest ambition” you could feel the man’s grin from behind the door “to find out how airplanes stay up!” Molly tried to open the door once again, but arthur continued to hold it shut 

“Molly, I need to ask your question!” Molly’s face flushed even brighter, it was clear that she had foreseen this coming and it was clear that she was not looking forward to it “arthur, this is silly! Now come inside”

“What do you like me to call you when we’re alone together”  
Molly sighed, glancing once more to the boys at her dining room table.

“mollywobbles”


	10. Chapter 10

“Mollywobbles”

Mrs. Weasley said, her face red with embarrassment as she tried to get the words out of her mouth as quickly as possible, mortified. “Now you can let me in!” said the unfazed voice of Arthur Weasley, Inuyasha didn’t even look up, engrossed in devouring his soup, while Harry filled his mouth with the blisteringly hot liquid to avoid Mrs. Weasley’s wrath and to act as if he hadn’t heard anything.

Instead of the expected explosion from Mrs. Weasleys well-known temper, she merely sighed “Arthur, must we do this  _ every time, _ a death eater could have easily forced the answer out of you!” Arthur smiled, shaking the dusty traveling cloak off of his shoulders and hanging it onto the wall. “As a member of the ministry, I need to set an example molly!” 

Mrs. Weasley sighed, smiling and shaking her head at Mr. Weasley’s beaming face. Inuyasha had since finished his soup and was playing with a ginger cat with a face that seemed to have been smashed into a brick wall. Seeing the hanyo playing with the typically aloof cat brought a smile to Harry’s face before his brain connected the dots and he turned to Mrs. Weasley. “So, Hermione’s here!” Mrs.Weasley took Harry’s empty bowl and placed it in the sink, a quick flourish from her wand causing the dishes and sponge to rise and begin cleaning themselves, nodding as she did so “she arrived the day before yesterday” Harry yawned, bringing his hand up to cover his mouth as he did so.

“My my, it’s a good thing that the twin’s room is empty, that well there will be a bed for both of you!” Harry glanced at Inuyasha, who he had never actually seen aslep, having spent very little time with him before staying at the Dursleys, as he had spent most of his brief stay at Hogwarts in the forbidden forest, doing god-knows-what. 

Still yawning as Mrs. Weasley showed the pair to the former room of the Weasley twins, in a daze harry asked Mrs. Weasley where the twins had gone, Mrs. Weasley chuckled “they are both sleeping in a flat above their joke shop in Diagon alley due to how busy they are, I didn’t approve at first but they certainly have a penchant for the business!” Harry nodded as they came to a door frame, entering the room there were boxes upon boxes of stuff the twins had left behind, with two beds as well as a dresser, lamp, and rickety-looking table. Harry made his way over to the bed nearer to the windowsill, not bothering to change into nightclothes, simply crashing down on the mattress, falling into a deep slumber unplagued by what was yet to come.

Inuyasha smiled to himself, watching the boy who lived as he sat Indian-style on the bed closer to the door, he had never been good at trusting others, but he noticed, emotionally juvenile and stunted as he was, that the chosen one had wormed his way into the hanyo’s damaged heart. 

“He will never accept you, you are nothing but a guard dog!”

Kagome’s voice boomed in his mind, staring down at his clawed hands, self-loathing oozing off the half-demon’s body, his muscles tensing as his eyes bored into the comforter. As the hanyo’s hands shook, harry began to stir slightly causing Inuyasha’s ears to twitch towards him, and to kagome, or rather the words that had been engraved into his mind by the priestess he responded, whispering the worlds to himself as not to wake the boy who lived.

“I may be a freak, a monster, but this brat.” glancing at harry who had sunk into slumber once more “is under my protection!”

Spreading himself out despite the foreign environment, having only slept in a modern bed once before, preferring to sleep in trees. Shaking the memory of the first time he had done so in the home of the priestess out of his mind, placing his hands behind his head as he joined the chosen one in the world of dreams.

Harry was the first to awake, stretching his arms and yawning as he sat up, turning to his hanyo companion who remained fast asleep. As Harry looked, he marveled at how at peace his protector looked, years of anger and pain lost to unconsciousness. Almost as if he could feel the eyes of the boy-who-lived upon him, Inuyasha stirred, waking with a jolt and at the foot of harry’s bed in an instant, crouching as he stared into Harry’s emerald green eyes.

“Wacha looking at brat,” Inuyasha said still continuing to stare down the chosen one, more curious than angry to a trained eye. Harry merely smiled-before he was able to speak, Ron and Hermione entered the room, ecstatic to see the leader of what had come to be known as the golden trio

“Guys!” Harry exclaimed

"Harry!"

"what in the bloody hell has been going on!"


	11. Chapter 11

“What in the bloody hell has been going on!” Ron bellowed, not angry, simply blunt and loud as was typical for the redhead. Hermione quickly swatted the ginger. “ _ Ron!” _ The redhead only continued “and what’s up with the bloke with the funny ears” Inuyasha stood up, easily towering over the ginger with quite a larger deal of muscle compared to Ron’s tall lean frame. Inuyasha tilted his head to the side before glancing at Harry “who are they?” Harry let out a short laugh 

“They are Ron and Hermione, my friends since the first year, they fought at the battle of the ministry and rode back to London in the same train card Dontcha remember? Although you haven’t really been introduced” As harry was talking Inuyasha squatted to the ground, holding up Crookshanks who had begun to rub against Hermione’s leg, ignoring the sound that was coming from the mouth of the boy who lived. When Harry noticed this he kept talking and began to pull Inuyasha from the ground by the shoulder, as Inuyasha continued to play with Hermione’s cat, holding the creature up by the body.

Ron looked close to cracking off, while Hermione looked concerned in regards to the cat’s situation coughing to gain the group’s attention. “Ahem-we came up to inform you two-” glancing at Inuyasha once more, who had begun to actually listen “-that breakfast is ready” Harry nodded and Inuyasha appeared ecstatic, Harry wondering how much food Mrs. Weasley would force-feed him and Inuyasha always hyped for food, placing the cat down and darting out the door before turning back to the original trio.

“Where’s the kitchen again” 

Ron snorted, Hermione face-palmed and Harry stepped forward, grabbing him by the arm and beginning to lead him downstairs toward the dining room, the pair behind following down the narrow staircase.

Mrs. Weasley smiled as the group of four entered the room, magic was cooking the food, with pots and pans being cleaned as soon as eggs and sausages finished cooking in midair. 

The food was scarfed down much to Mrs. Weasley’s delight, despite the initial confusion around English food, it was delicious, and with the occasional query as to what something was brought amusement to many parties involved, with Mrs. Weasley and Harry taking the time to explain sausages, beans, and fried eggs.

Just as breakfast was nearing a close, a sleek Hogwarts owl began tapping on the window, Hermione gasped, rushing over the window “it must be the OWL results!” she said nearing hyperventilating before taking a deep breath and opening said window “oh, yeah, dumbledore said those would be coming soon” Hermione turned to Harry as if to express her frustration on not being told but soon turned her attention back to the envelops, checking over the grades, Hermione got nearly all Os while Harry and Ron received good if less prodigal scores. 

Inuyasha stepped forward looking over the papers that lay scattered across the windowsill, the owl had not only dropped off the OWL scores that Hermione continued to look over but the newest copy of the daily prophet and some ministry pamphlets.

Harry picked up the paper, “hey look, they did an article on me and Inuyasha!” 

And he was right, on the front page, in bold with a moving black and white portrait of Inuyasha facing off against the dark lord, wrist oozing liquid and hand lying on the ground, standing in between Voldemort and the Hogwarts students with his sword at the ready. The headline read ‘the prophesied chosen one and his protector’

Speaking of the sword, a gasp came from across the room, Mr. Weasley oogling the sword that lay holstered against Inuyasha’s thigh. “Praise the queen is that a muggle weapon! Can I touch it!” Inuyasha considered this for a moment, despite the power of his sword, he was surprisingly nonchalant when it came to others using and holding it. Passing it to the patriarch of the Weasley family, who marveled at the admittedly worn image of the untransformed sword, Mr. Weasley looked pleased, but also confused “so, where’s the other sword, the one that chopped off the hand of he-who-must-not-be-named?” 

Inuyasha grinned “this is it”

Mr. Weasley looked the sword over, unsheathing it and looking even more confused upon doing so. Inuyasha’s proud grin grew even wider “want a demonstration?” Mr. Weasley looked like a giddy child “could you?” Inuyasha nodded, marching out the door and aiming at the field that stretched on for miles, with the others following, Inuyasha unsheathed his sword, transforming into a giant sword that neared Inuyasha’s height, despite the size of the weapon, Inuyasha hefted it above his head and shouted.

“ _ KAZE NO KIZU!” _

A beam of yellow energy shot out of the sword, easily reaching eighty feet and leaving the ground torn and scorched. 

Mr. Weasley was the first to speak, babbling about the magical properties of the sword, questions Inuyasha had no idea how to answer.

The younger members of the group laughed at Inuyasha’s bewildered expression until Mrs. Weasley dragged Mr. Weasley away and telling him off for his love of mundane items. As the couple left, ginny snuck up behind the hanyo, grabbing his ears before running away laughing as the half-demon frantically waved his head back and forth in search of the perpetrator.

The following week past quickly, the night after Inuyasha showed off his wind scar had a dinner fit for an army using the deer Inuyasha had caught previously, and despite having no blood or emotional bond between himself and the Weasleys, quickly fit into the family, gorging himself on Mrs. Weasleys cooking and staring into the country sky. 

On the last night of their stay at the Weasleys before Sirius’s trial, Harry awoke in the early hours of the morning, hearing movement on the roof of the rickety house. Looking to the side and seeing that Inuyasha was out of bed. Curious to see what the hanyo was doing, he grabbed his broom and flew up to the roof that Inuyasha had climbed onto.

“Lovely night no?” Harry said with a smile, Inuyasha looked in his direction, having smelled the boy coming but simply thinking that it was his imagination. Nodding before being taken aback by the fact that the chosen one was flying. 

“How are you doing that!” Inuyasha exclaimed Harry chuckled, “I’m using a broom obviously!” Inuyasha gave him a questioning look before turning back to the stars.

“My mother and I used to look at the stars together, but there are much fewer stars in this era.” Harry looked befuddled “what do you mean era Inuyasha?” Inuyasha chuckled, “what year is it?” “1997” Harry said, now curious “when I was sealed to the tree you freed me from, the year was 1553” Harry looked at him in horror “over 400 years! What did you do!” Inuyasha tensed

“I wasn’t useful anymore, they just took out the trash”

Harry turned to Inuyasha before enveloping him in a hug “you are useful, you’ve done so much for me in so little time, you have become one of the best friends I’ve ever had!”

Friends huh?

Inuyasha thought just as the sun began to rise, with harry asleep once more on his shoulder, carefully lifting up the chosen into his arms and clambering back down through the open window and into the Weasley residence


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for being on hiatus for so long, my computer broke and due to 2020 being a trash fire it took a while, better actually work on the fics I actually have on hiatus too, anyway, really sorry, enjoy

An aura of excitement and fear filled the Weasley household on the day of Sirius Black’s trial, breakfast chatter was significantly more subdued than usual, harry’s nerves were particularly fierce.

Logically he knew there was no reason to fret, Peter Pettigrew had no case whatsoever and Sirius was backed up both by his actions in the battle of the ministry and other members of the order of the phoenix, dumbledore being a notable example. However, Harry was also particularly ecstatic to have the option to spend the rest of his legal childhood in a safe and loving environment, to have what may become the family he had always dreamed of..

Glancing out the window, Harry sighed, daydreaming of the future, oblivious to the semi-forced occasional chatter that brushed across the breakfast table.

Eventually, the topic of the trial finally reared its head as Molly stood up to light the floo in preparation for their departure. 

“Is everyone full, if so we should certainly get going!” molly said, chipper, but with a glint of concern directed at harry sparking in her eyes. Lifting her wand, the dishes flew into the sink as she reached into a sack and sprinkled a decent pinch of green powder into the roaring flames. The fire grew into a column of green flame. Inuyasha tilted his head, and panic set in when Ron gave a jaunty salute and disappeared into the flames.

“Ok, hell no,” Inuyasha said, “where did he GO!” a chuckle spread across the room at his admittedly reasonable reaction to floo powder. Harry took the time to whisper the workings of floo powder into Inuyasha’s ear as the rest of the group.

Eventually, the rest had filtered out through the mode of magical transport, and Harry and Inuyasha were left alone, before Harry entered the flames, he turned to an apprehensive Inuyasha, giving a good-natured smile and holing out his hand to the hanyo.

Inuyasha turned, hoping to hide his blush, grabbing Harry’s hand and stepping into the fireplace. The foreign fluttering sensation made Inuyasha grip Harry’s hand just a little harder, Harry sent a wink before clearly pronouncing his words to avoid being sent to who-knows-where.

“The ministry of magic!” 

And in a flurry of green, they were off.

Unlike the emptiness of the atrium when the battle of the ministry took place, the ministry was now brimming with activity, even more so than usual, Aurors surrounded the group that had just entered, keeping back the throngs of reporters and average witches and wizards who had come to view the controversial trial.

Arthur Weasley neared Harry, “are you ready to testify Harry, as a character witness as I believe you know?” Harry gave a determined nod, “this trial is my chance to thank him for looking out for me even when he was on the run and was facing getting his soul destroyed” 

Inuyasha, overhearing this, turned to Hermione in confusion “what’s a trial?” Ron did his best not to burst out laughing as Inuyasha waited for an answer, Hermione answered, unfazed “a trial is a formal examination of evidence in the presence of a judge, and typically a jury, in order to assign and prove guilt and decide upon a reasonable punishment.” Inuyasha slowly nodded, backing up to flank harry’s right side.

Eventually reaching the courtroom, they sat in the gallery, in front of them was Sirius Black himself, with Peter Pettigrew and his ministry appointed lawyer on the opposite side of the lavish room.

Sirius looked more full of life than Harry had ever seen him, a wide grin on his face as he waved to those behind him and at the magical cameras broadcasting the trial, still just a tad too hollow and thinner then he should have been, but the madness and sorrow of his former fresh-out-of Azkaban self was greatly diminished, His lawyer, while professional, had an air of excitement and relief, it was clear he had been forced to go through far too many formalities and was ready to finally be done with this now open and shut case.

Pettigrew had yet to be brought in, but his lawyer looked nervous and burnt out, fighting a battle that was both impossible to win and rather reprehensible to do so. 

Chatter was heard among those in the jury and gallery, yet came to a halt when the sound of rattling chains flooded the room

Pettigrew entered, already bawling, and opened his mouth to speak...


	13. Chapter 13

Pettigrew entered, escorted by an entourage of Aurors, bawling and babbling masking the clanking of magical chains. Led to the indent in the center of the courtroom, forced into the empty chair, his chains quickly binding him. His speech was largely incoherent and was only silenced by the bam of the judge’s gavel.

Quiet sobbing replaced the babbling, but pity for the man was at a minimum, the heinous path this man had taken stripped sympathy from what had once been a golden boy to the media.

What would soon unfold would make Pettigrew wish he was dead.

Sirius’s face changed at the sight of Pettigrew, stoic features hiding the fury and pain that filtered out through his eyes when Pettigrew glanced toward him with a snivel of snot and a desperate smile.

“Padfoot! My friend, no! Brother, drop this nonsense, I did what I had to do, anyone would have done the same!” 

Fury flashed like thunder across the face of Sirius black, his voice disturbingly calm when he spoke.

“No Pettigrew, don’t you understand, all you ever do is run and push the blame onto others. ‘Drop this nonsense’ you hurt so many people Pettigrew, not just me. It’s up to the ministry now, but after everything you’ve done, every sin you’ve committed, a lifetime in Azkaban is far to good for you.” 

Sirius took a shaky breath “you say anyone would have done the same? Prongs would have died for you, moony would have died for you,  _ I would have died for you _ . And what did you do with that trust, you killed prongs and framed me for the atrocities that occurred due to your choices.”

“Stop running, today, you  **pay!** ”

Pettigrew gulped, the courtroom was silent throughout the exchange, the jury began to whisper, and the judge called for order.

“Why is Pettigrew here? Isn’t this Sirius’s trial?” Harry whispered, confused. Hermione, hearing this, answered “this magical trial is set up just a tad differently than yours harry, or a muggle one for the matter, there are three entities here, Pettigrew, Sirius, and the ministry, it’s unorthodox, but the cases are deeply intertwined, Pettigrew is facing charges for his crimes and Sirius is here mostly as a formality to be proclaimed as innocent, while the ministry is’ making the call’ so to say, Sirius is being proven innocent in the eyes of the public and Pettigrew is here to face the music” Harry nodded, his nerves being furtherly calmed by the idea that this trial was largely a formality for Sirius.

The judge called for silence once more, and the trial began.

Both parties pleaded not guilty, despite the ocean of evidence and inconsistent stories that weighed Pettigrew down. Pettigrew’s lawyer tried to minimize slander and begging, but Peter’s tall tale of not being the secret keeper, trying to save muggles, and never having been a death eater fell on death ears due to sheer evidence in Sirius’s favor, as he had been caught red-handed with the dark lord himself, once the testimony was given, the judge made a call due to the lack of consistency in terms of witness testimony’s and previous interrogations.

Veritaserum.

Pettigrew sobbed and wailed, but the powerful liquid was forced down his throat, Pettigrew’s face grew numb and blank, the only evidence of his hysterical behavior being the tear tracks drying on his face.

Peter sang like a bird, about being the secret keeper for the potters, signing his soul to the dark lord, his magically hidden dark mark, killing twelve muggles, and sending Sirus to Azkaban in his place, hiding from his crimes and other death eaters.

Any hope of innocence in the eyes of the jury vanished, even the seasoned members of wizard high society, always unaffected and neutral, displayed absolute disgust. His story sickened all sides, he was a coward, nothing mattering more to him than saving his own skin.

Nothing came before that.

Soon after, with public opinion of Pettigrew souring and curdling beyond recognition, it was time for Sirius black’s testimony, with plenty of character witnesses to boot.

Administered veritaserum, his emotions subsiding despite the painful tale he told, his status as an animagus, encouraging the potters to choose Pettigrew as a secret keeper, confronting Pettigrew and being locked in Azkaban for a crime he hadn’t committed.

Character witnesses were lengthy, and after Remus, dumbledore and other various members of the order had shown that he had never supported the black family’s ideals and was often subjected to pain and even disownment because of it, Harry’s turn came, a chance to tell the impact Sirius had had on the life of the boy-who-lived.

Standing, his voice resonated throughout the courtroom, panic just began to set in, but a subtle pat to the thigh and a reassuring gaze from his friends steeled him.

“Sirius was on the run, his life and very soul in danger of being destroyed, he took the time and chance of being found to remain close, and assure me that everything would be alright, in my darkest times, Sirius was there to support me when the ministry and public opinion turned on me for speaking the truth, Sirius was there to guide me and reassure me that one day, things would get better, he was wrongfully imprisoned, and in good enough of a place to be kind and stay in touch with the son of his best friend, even though he was in pain himself. Drop the glitter and formalities, Sirius is one of the strongest men I’ve ever met, and I am honored to hold the title of his godson.”

Tears were streaming down Sirius’s face, and Harry sent him a grin.

“Hopefully such a great man would accept me into his home…”

The judge betrayed the tiniest of smiles and called for order

“In terms of Mr. Peter Pettigrew, I sentence him to 20 years for joining the death eaters, 15 years for involvement in the murder of Lily and James Potter, 25 years for the murder of 12 muggles and 5 years for actions resulting in the wrongful imprisonment of Sirius Black- if still alive afterward, I strongly recommend the use of the dementor’s kiss.”

“Sirius Black, on the other hand, is hereby cleared of all charges outside of a 50 galleon fine for being an illegal and unregistered animagus, and is to be given full custody of Harry James Potter as long as an agreement is reached with his current guardians.” 

Pettigrew was hauled out, wailing just as he had done while entering, with added intensity. Sirius’s magical bindings vanished, and he embraced his godson, grinning like a maniac.

“Just a little longer and If you still wish to live with me prongs jr, I would gladly accept you as my ward” 

Harry nodded, holding his godfather tight

The others watched the reunion before Dumbledore interjected

“Congratulations on your status as a free man Sirius, it should take roughly a week to work out living situations and custody, after which you are free to take Harry.”

Sirius nodded, leaving with dumbledore after a quick but heartfelt goodbye to harry.

End

Diagon alley scene is next, fluff and angst are eminent 

Thanks for reading


	14. Chapter 14

It was Harry’s last day at the burrow, with only a week left till the first Hogwarts semester and the time had come to get supplies for the next school year, in addition, Sirius would be there to take them to Diagon alley, and Harry was bubbling with excitement at the thought of seeing his godfather once more. 

A new life, a new side to the world was on the horizon, but with it came danger.

As Harry considered the danger that loomed in his future, Inuyasha came to mind, a slight smile graced the face of the boy who lived as he awoke early one morning, he was the chosen one, and his fate, his purpose raced toward the present at a terrifying pace.

But even in terms of the prophecy, he wasn’t alone, he had his protector.

Glancing to the second bed, a smile graced Harry’s face as his eyes landed on the sleeping face of the hanyo boy.

And right on cue, the protector awoke-

-to Harry lying on his bed, staring straight at him, blinking hazily at first, before gaining a startled expression and leaping out of bed as Harry reddened and began to stutter, attempting to explain himself, the more he spoke, the more unintelligible his speech became.

“Why were you watching me sleep brat!”

Both of them were blushing to the point of looking feverish, with Harry struggling to explain himself and Inuyasha crouched inches from his blushing face. 

Harry looked off to the side as he voiced his thoughts 

“Did I ever thank you, for saving my friends and I, for going along into a battlefield with people you had never met, from the very beginning, you saved Hermione and I, even Umbridge, from a rampaging giant with your BARE HANDS, I’m supposed to be the chosen one, but you’ve already done the unthinkable in the fight against Voldemort-”

Turning an even brighter red, “-so thank you”

Inuyasha too began to blush with even more fiery intensity, both of them avoiding eye contact before the hanyo began to speak “Keh, I hate to admit it, but if you hadn’t come along, I would have been pinned to that tree for eternity.” steeling his gaze, the hanyo forced out a phrase “so thank you” the pair made eye contact, inches away from each other for what seemed like eras before a knock sounded from the door, Molly peeped her head in “sorry for disturbing the pair of you, but if you want breakfast you should probably come down, we have plans to meet Sirius at St. Mungo’s before heading to Diagon alley at eleven, and It’s already ten!”

The two looked mortified, resulting in a giggle from the matriarch of the Weasley family, waving them down to enjoy breakfast before it became inedible.

Since the group was already running behind schedule, the Weasleys, Hermione, Harry, and Inuyasha rushed through London, arriving just before eleven ten and entering the lobby, where Sirius stood, trying to shoo away a wheelchair that kept running into his leg as a chattering doctor wished the former Azkaban prisoner well as she gushed to her uncomfortable nurse about the effects of dementors on animagus, and not-so-subtly asking for Sirius to return to gather more data on the phenomenon, to which Sirius paid very little heed, eyes locked on the entrance as he waited to meet up with the group.

When he caught sight of them he quickly thanked the doctor, signing a document at the front desk before he waved goodbye to the enthusiastic doctor, a grin alighting his face as he saw the group, the hospital was slow, but the wizards that gathered there began to whisper, Sirius, whether unaware or uncaring paid them no heed, knowing Sirius, either was possible.

“I’ve got transport to Diagon alley, so we best head over there and get school supplies for the year before taking Harry home”

At the word take, Inuyasha’s hand twitched toward his sword, but after seeing the joy on Harry’s face he let his hand go slack and tried to ignore the burn in his gut.

-

A black car with an interior clearly larger than the exterior pulled up in front of the hospital, with everybody piling in and still leaving ample space to stretch out. The trip was smooth, oddly so, as if they were gliding through water. 

Arriving soon to the leaky cauldron, the dirty pub hiding the entrance to the whimsical wizarding shopping street.

As they stepped into the pub, it erupted in chatter, some after Sirius, others vying for the attention of Harry and Inuyasha. Sirius waved them off, while Inuyasha growled at anyone who made Harry uncomfortable, Sirius found this hilarious and even nostalgic, making Sirius’s mind turn to his days at Hogwarts and up to the present day...his interactions with a man he had yet to talk to one-on-one with since his release from Azkaban. 

Sirius smiled, so this was the mysterious figure, ‘the protector’ of his godson, as long as he was in Prong’s junior’s corner, Sirius was happy, but he would soon be pulling him aside.

Molly meanwhile, was gushing about the joke shop the Weasley twins had started, hyping the students up even more.

Harry was one of the most enthusiastic, hyping up Inuyasha as well with explanations of a joke shop.

Sirius, continuing to observe and seeing this display, made up his mind, despite the hanyo’s obliviousness, he could see the pain in his muscles that never seems to relax, and with his status as an animagus, he could practically smell the bond that was forming between the two bound together by prophecy

The hanyo was growing on him, despite the fact that he had yet to meet the boy, as long as he was in his dear godson’s corner, with the two of them growing closer by the minute, he would do the best to support them both

-

The group of students opened their letters, even Inuyasha had received one, other than

a list of school supplies, his letter also contained a note from dumbledore 

_ Meet me after sorting, I love chocolate frogs _

_ -dumbledore _

Folding the letter, Inuyasha placed it in his pocket and moved on, accompanying the other students as he entered the store, as the hanyo got to check out at flourish and blots however, he ran into a dilemma

He had never bought anything at a modern store, flustered he went to put the books back, he’d cope somehow right?

Harry offered to pay, INuyasha, being stubborn was about to refuse when Sirius stepped in.

“I’ll pay, I have far too much money that I’d never need, anything for my new houseguest”

At hearing this, Inuyasha relaxed before tensing again, Inuyasha began to question the black before being pulled aside.

“Just a moment, we’ll be right back!”

As soon as they ended up in a small alley, Inuyasha went on the defensive “why are you paying for me? Is this a trap?” Sirius shook his head “look, I don’t believe we’ve met, and I don’t know what you’ve been through, but I trust you, because I can tell you want what’s best for my godson, and as long as I am able, I will do my best to support the two of you, now, if you don’t mind me asking, care to tell me your name?” Inuyasha was shocked, used to a complete lack of trust, not having trust for centuries took it’s toll. Nearly in disbelief, Inuyasha nodded “I’m Inuyasha” Sirius smiled, progress, “I’m Sirius Black, now we better get to the others.” Inuyasha smiled, albeit nervously. “Sounds good!”

As they rejoined the others, the rest of the school supplies were gotten and paid for, leaving them time to explore and visit the twin’s joke shop.

After purchasing WAY too many prank items, they went to the communal floo station, where Hermione, the Weasleys, as well as Harry, Sirius and Inuyasha parted.

With friendly goodbyes being exchanged, they were left to go their separate ways until the school year began.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lil baby-next chapter is the hogwarts arrival
> 
> (finally)
> 
> expect it within the next week, and thank you for reading

Woah!

Harry stated, shocked at the changes that had been made to Grimmauld place, the uptight, dreary, and dark black and green had been washed away with a fresh coat of paint and cozy furniture, cozy red and gold accents punctuating through gave the refurbished house a majestic feel, just as Sirius himself had become, gone was the man tortured and washed away due to years of wrongful imprisonment in Azkaban. 

A changed man, and to harry’s delight, the best he had ever seen of Sirius in person-a handsome, full and content man in his thirties. Sirius bore a wide grin, clearly proud of Harry’s astonishment at the newly decorated house.

Turning to Inuyasha to ask about his thoughts-Sirius saw the hanyo beginning to tug to get a view behind a Gryffindor tapestry.

“Inuyasha don-”

Sirius was cut off by the screeching of an imitation Walburga Black

_ “How dare filthy halfbreeds and vile creatures be allowed in the honorable house of my forefathers-begone from this property scum and disgrace on all that is pure and magi-” _

Inuyasha furrowed his brow, taking his hand and clawing through the canvas

The voice of Walburga black subsided, presumably running to a portrait in one of the wizarding world’s many collections, and while at first there was laughter-Sirius realized a crucial detail.

“Inuyasha, how did you do that?” Sirius asked calmly, his mind ticking away at trying to figure out how an unbreakable sticking and barrier enchantment could be broken by a teenager without the use of a wand. 

“Keh, I dunno, it’s just paper isn’t it”

Sirius made a note to ask dumbledore about this incident, hoping the older man would be more informed on the subject.

Who exactly was this boy?

As Sirius pondered this, he spotted Harry leading the hanyo along-chuckling he called out to the pair “now now you too, Harry especially, a lot has changed here, I’ll be giving you a tour”

So much had changed, but hopefully, it would be for the better.

  
  



	16. Chapter 16

“Thank you for taking the time to see me headmaster Dumbledore.” Sirius said, after stepping out of the fireplace, shaking ash from his velvet cloak. “Now Sirius, there is no need to be so formal, you’ve grown after all! Call me Albus”

Sirius nodded “so He-I mean Albus, I’ve come to see you to inquire about my houseguest, harry’s friend Inuyasha” 

Dumbledore’s half-moon glasses glinted in the candlelight “and what about him sirius, I do hope he hasn’t caused any trouble?” Sirius sighed “no-no nothing like that, but he seems to have, bit of an  _ interesting _ skillset. He broke an unbreakable sticking charm with his bare hands, not to mention the rumors around what he did to malfoy and voldemort.” 

Dumbledore smiled “do you not trust the boy sirius?” SIrius looked taken aback “of course not, I can see myself how much he has grown to care for Harry, and that at this point is all that matters, not to mention the fact that he clearly shows discontent towards Voldemort and is clearly allied with the light, but I would appreciate some information-any really-who is he, where did he come from?”

Dumbledore pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose, and sirius waited with bated breath for answers.

“I don’t know.”

Sirius goggled, “you don’t!”

Dumbledore chuckled. “Sirius, I’m far from omniscience, I’ll come to you with information once I’ve received it, but I’ve barely spent an hour with the boy”

“There is much to uncover sirius, and I would deeply appreciate you patience”

A now gruff sirius nodded, and taking that as a cue, dumbledore began to speak once more.

“I will be working with Harry and Inuyasha, and hopefully plan to train them and gain more information-the semester starts tomorrow, and I will be meeting with Inuyasha then.”

Sirius nodded, clearly exasperated, giving a tired wave before stepping into a flurry of green flame.

“Number 12 grimmould place”

-

When Sirius arrived home, he quietly edged into Harry’s room, with Inuyasha, despite haveing his own room, slept upright and crosslegged in the corner across from Harry’s bed, hand on his sword.

Sirius smiled at the two boys, before turning in himself, the pair would be leaving tomorrow for hogwarts, which meant he would soon have far too much freetime, it would be strange living in this large and luxurious home all by himself.

Perhaps there was someone he would be spending time with?

Sirius shook the thought out of his head as he climbed into bed.

-

Inuyasha was awoken by a rather shrill scream that was quite clealy harry, drawing his sword, he whirled around, eyes searching for the boy who lived, laying eyes on him next to his bed, rapidly throwing items haphazardly into his trunk. 

Sirius flung the door open “what happened, is everything ok?”

Inuyasha gave a panicked shrug “harry screamed about something but I don’t know what, why or what to do about it!”

Harry sighed, explaining the reason for his freakout,

“The hogwarts express leaves at 11, and its already 10!”

Sirius immediatly adopted harry’s expression “ah shoot, get your things, get dressed, and-urm, I’ll call a cab or something”

After a frenzied half an hour, and a horrifically slow cab ride-they arrived-two trunks and an owl in tow as they rushed to platfrom nine and three quarters. 

Grabbing a cart, harry and sirius ran through what seemed to be a solid brick wall,

Inuyasha gasped, rushing after them, trying to prevent a collision before they made impact, and caught up to them, instead of the expected force and pushback that came from running through a goddamn brick wall, they stepped into an extravagant train station, with a bright red train puffing steam.

After a rushed but touching goodbye-Harry and Inuyasha boarded the train, with the trunks teetering on top of each other, raised above Inuyasha’s head. As they boarded the train, the pair were met with countless eyes upon them, everyone in the mob clamouring for the two to join their own respective groups.

Harry, used to the constant flux of public opinion that was so often turned his way, simply leaned further into INuyasha, shielding his face as Inuyasha growling at whoever was particularly rude.

At last they found a compartment filled with people they actually knew, a near empty compartment containing neville longbottom and Luna Lovegood.

Harry and Inuyasha slid into the compartment, with Inuyasha next to the window and Harry beside him.

Luna, always unfront, airily spoke first “its nice of you two to sit with us.” Neville attempted to prevent her from being so upfront before her words became apparent and he spoke as well. “Why are you anyway, you could sit with anyone you want?why us?” Harry smiled “you guys came to the ministry and battled death eaters with us, those people havn’t done anything other than assume the best or worse, of course I’d want to sit with you guys!” Luna smiled “this must be what friendship is, this is wonderful!” 

Harry grinned “and guess what, I’ve been made quidditch captain” Neville smiled as well, “good on you harry.

“Keh, what the hell is quidditch”

An exaggerated gasp came, from outside of the compartment, and there was ron, an indignant look on his face as hermione stood behind him, her face in her hands and muttering about his stupidity as Ron continued to explain quidditch in excruciating detail. The train continued to chug along, and just as Ron was preparing to begin an educated rant of the failings of the chudley cannon’s current beater, when Draco Malfoy mockingly knocked on the compartement door, a sneer prominantly displayed on his face “my my potter, I see you’ve picked up another little pet. Will you ever stop hiding behind your little underlings, one day you’ll probably get them all killed, watch your back potter, worse things are coming!” Crabbe and GOyle flanked the platinum blonde, and after that was when INuyasha had enough, drawing his sword, even despite Draco’s underlies having much more that inuyasha in terms of body mass, they backed off after seeing the giant luminescent sword 

“Hell if worse things are coming, you weaklings don’t stand a chance!” Inuyasha growled. At this, the trio practically ran, with Draco struggling to keep dramatic power on his side despite the fact that he was all but running.

“Keh, that blonde smells like moldy-wart or whatever his name was, nasty!” 

That comment sent alarm bells ringing through Harry’s mind-could it be-had Draco followed his father and became a death eater? As Harry considered this, a young woman nocked on the door.

The girl nervously read from a sheet of paper, squinting at the fine print, “excuse me, I’m here to direct Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom and I-Inuyasha-am I saying that right?”

INuyasha gave a gruff nod, and the three exited the compartment, after a short walk, they came to a roomy compartment, lavish food was on the table and it was able to comfortably fit over six students and a rather portly older man. Upon sitting down, idle chatter commenced, largely consisting of each studnets parental backrounds, all but ginny, who was there due to her proficiency at casting the bat bogey hex, and proffesor slughorn found this display of wit impressive. Harry awkwardly listened to the praise surrounding the battle of hogwarts, and Inuyasha gave rather curt answers not out of malice but more of the fact that his distciptive ability, take his facedown with bellatrix for example, was composed of saying ‘I chopped her in the head’.

Eventually, when the lanterns alit, the students filed out to change into school robes, Harry caught site of Blaise zabini headed toward the slytherin compartments.

“I’m going to head to the washroom, I’ll be back soon, so don’t bother waiting.”

And at that he was oof, pulling the invisibilty cloak out of his pocket and putting it on as soon as he was out of sight, slipping into the compartment of Draco and his lackeys, and quietly clambering into the luggage rack.

HArry gained no direct information, only tall tales of waht life would be like under the rule of voldemort, but nothing other then sympathizing. As the train rolled to a stop, the slytherins gathered their trunks, and one of those trunks hit harry head on-literally, the boy-who-lived let out a quick gasp of pain, that was heard by draco, who stayed behind after the others filed out.

Malfoy shot up a petrefication charm toward harry, who was hit and fell to the floor

“Isn’t spying beneath  _ heroes  _ potter!” Draco sneered, kicking the boy who lived in the nose and covering him with the invisibility cloak for good measure.

After what seemed like hours but was likely enhanced due to harry’s shame a certain hanyo burst in, sniffing the ground on all fours before yanking the invisibility cloak off of the chosen one and holding him close. 

“What the fuck happened here brat!”

Somehow, Harry found himself able to move again, “Malfoy, and how did you undo that enchantment?” Inuyasha furrowed his brow-”don’t change the subject, now we need to get going, I’m supposed to be there early for some random thing-so we better get going” 

Inuyasha scooped up the chosen one, and leaped out of the train, just barely making it to the carriages. 

Seeing the blood and Harry’s crooked nose, the members of the carriage gasped, with Hermione pulling off an effortless healing charm, offering up a hankercheif to wipe off the dried blood.

Just as the last of the blood was cleaned, the castle came into view, a sight that never got old-every students home away from home

They had arrived!

Hogwarts...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the gang has arrived at Hogwarts, and why is Inuyasha so proficient at breaking spells?  
> hope you enjoyed!


	17. Chapter 17

The group huddled against the windows, taking in the majestic sight of Hogwarts castle, threstals smoothly moved the vehicle forward. It being Inuyasha’s first time, he was entirely captivated, his hands and nose pressed against the glass, childlike wonder alighting his face at the sight of the castle, a common reaction to the glory of the ancient and deeply mysterious building.

After a short carriage ride, the pattering of hooves ceased, and the gang filed out. Heading through the massive oak doors, a large family house easily would have fit into the cavernous space. At the end of the staircase, professor McGonagall stood with a clipboard, calling for the first years when she spotted Inuyasha, who stood out quite a bit in his bright red attire and snowy hair.

“You there, Inuyasha yes? Come with the first years, you need to be sorted!”

When called out, even more of the spotlight was pushed onto the hanyo, people whispered, trading theories and rumors…

“I hear he’s a ministry experiment”

“Look at those ears, is he even a wizard?”

“Look at that sword, he cut off he-who-must-not-be-named’s hand with it, it said so in the daily prophet!”

Inuyasha’s ears twitched violently in the directions of those who whispered, a quiet snarl built up, overshadowed by the cacophony of speech and footsteps.

Turning around, Inuyasha found Harry grinning at him, quickly enveloping him in a hug.

“Hope you make Gryffindor Inuyasha!”

Inuyasha blushed, quickly breaking free and making his way to McGonagall, losing sight of Harry and his friends in the crowd when questions flooded his mind.

“What the hell is sorting! Or Gryffindor? Ah, fu-”

Cut off by McGonagall, she began to answer the questions budding through the minds of the soon to be minted Hogwarts students.

“Now you may have heard of the four Hogwarts houses, all of which have merit and will become your family and home away from home, first-Hufflepuff, house of the loyal and hardworking. Second-Ravenclaw, house of the intelligent and creative. Slytherin-

A shadow seemed to bloom when Slytherin was mentioned, and Inuyasha’s confusion only grew-

-House of the ambitious and cunning. Lastly-Gryffindor house of the brave and daring”

Inuyasha moved forward, moved to the end of the gaping line of first years, Inuyasha clenched his fist, claws digging into the calloused flesh of his palms-how would the sorting take place, if he was honest to himself-he knew that if it was a test of intelligence he would most likely fail, and it was unlikely that they would force preteens to fight….

The more he wracked his brain, the dumber he felt, as blood began to drip from his palm, gasps, pointed fingers directed at the hanyo, the clumps of students talking amongst themselves began to whisper. 

Wiping his hand, the wounds already closing, the hanyo turned away, in the direction Harry had gone, the route now cleared of people, empty-the humongous space alit with torches far more familiar then the lamps and lightbulbs Inuyasha had yet to be accustomed to.

After a brief stint of walking, they reached the edge of a stage, the four tables across the room were largely filled, but still with plenty of room for newcomers, on the stage itself there sat a stool, and on the stool, there was a hat that appeared to have seen better days.

Imagine the shock on the faces of the new students when the hat’s brim rose and began to sing…

_ "Oh you may not think I'm pretty, _

_ But don't judge on what you see, _

_ I'll eat myself if you can find _

_ A smarter hat than me. _

_ You can keep your bowlers black, _

_ Your top hats sleek and tall, _

_ For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat _

_ And I can cap them all. _

_ There's nothing hidden in your head _

_ The Sorting Hat can't see, _

_ So try me on and I will tell you _

_ Where you ought to be. _

_ You might belong in Gryffindor, _

_ Where dwell the brave at heart, _

_ Their daring, nerve, and chivalry _

_ Set Gryffindors apart; _

_ You might belong in Hufflepuff, _

_ Where they are just and loyal, _

_ Those patient Hufflepuffs are true _

_ And unafraid of toil; _

_ Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, _

_ if you've a ready mind, _

_ Where those of wit and learning, _

_ Will always find their kind; _

_ Or perhaps in Slytherin _

_ You'll make your real friends, _

_ Those cunning folks use any means _

_ To achieve their ends. _

_ So put me on! Don't be afraid! _

_ And don't get in a flap! _

_ You're in safe hands (though I have none) _

_ For I'm a Thinking Cap!" _

Inuyasha sighed, it was just a hat, a dirty hat mind you, but it was a rather easy task...after the last of the first years had been sorted, Dumbledore stood, Inuyasha still standing behind the curtain, the older man clinked his glass, captivating the attention of the great hall.

“While this is rather unorthodox, I have an announcement regarding a new student, a transfer student at that! Inuyasha, whom some of you may know as the protector, has arrived here as a student and shall be attending Hogwarts as a sixth year…”

McGonagall motioned for the hanyo to come onstage, seating him at the stool, a stool far too small for the teenager, as it was meant largely for first years, and placed the hat on his head.

Inuyasha sat for a brief moment, before he heard the sorting hat, booming in his head. 

“My-my, you’ve been through the mill haven’t you Inuyasha?” “what of it old man?” the hat, sensing his anger, let out a silent laugh, ”Daring aren’t you, and looking through your head I see that there is no house for you other than Gryffindor Demon boy...” 

The last word boomed outward, resulting in cheers from the Griffindor table. 

“Can you believe it!”

“We got the protector”

“The prophesied duo!”

Girls and boys alike called for him but seeing an opening of the seat next to harry, he plopped down next to the-boy-who-lived, who place his head on smiled at Inuyasha.

“Looks like I was right, welcome to Griffindor Inuyasha!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe putting Inuyasha in Gryffindor was a cliche choice-but can you see him anywhere else?
> 
> hope you enjoyed


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay short bad filler  
> also TW for vomit-chocolate and dog demons don't mix

“Welcome to Griffindor Inuyasha!”

The cheers leftover from the announcement of Harry’s house ceased, replaced with idle chatter and wholesome catch-ups with friends separated by the long summer break, some forbidden from leaving or traveling due to the looming threat of Voldemort and the death eaters.

Even once the Hogwarts once again opened its doors, the normally jam-packed tables now sported just enough space for everyone to be seated without the forced physical proximity that usually occurred in the feast hall. Despite the cheer and excitement, residual fear remained, the battle yet to be fought and the lives already lost draped and burrowed even into the minds of the excited and nervous first years.

The clinking of a glass, the sound piercing through the conversations of students, drawing attention to the man sitting at the head of the staff table.

Dumbledore’s usual serene smile drew attention away from his ruined hand, but many noticed anyway, and in response to the gasps, he casually shook his sleeve over the appendage. Holding up his uninjured hand, he silenced the chittering students and began to speak.

“Students, new and returning, we are thrilled to have you here at Hogwarts, I would like to introduce our returning staff member, Horace Slughorn, who shall be taking over as potions master! And our potions master Professor snape is to begin teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts! Danger and mistrust surround us in this current age, but Hogwarts is devoted to your safety, the forces of Voldemort-” gasps came from a good portion of the students, in awe of his use of the dark lord’s name as he grew more powerful by the day.

“-will not penetrate these grounds, and love shall triumph! Drumble bump-begin to feast”

Inuyasha stared at the empty table, confusion setting in until Dumbledore snapped his fingers. That sound triggered the food, more food then what should have been possible to ever eat appeared.

Inuyasha’s eyes widened, all became inconsequential at the sight of such a glorious meal.

The hanyo filled his plate, devoured that, before giving up and simply snagging and eating straight off of the plates. Many of the Gryffindors began to chant, cheering him on, and at the end of the first course the plates, which rarely seemed to deplete in the slightest, were barren. 

Ron was the ringleader, finding more and more morsels for the hanyo as the courses progressed, Harry was thrilled and found the situation hilarious, and Hermione tried to talk some sense into the lot of them, but there was no stopping this, and honestly, she was kind of enjoying the stupidity.

This was all fun and games of course until the dessert course came-and the weapon of mass destruction was introduced….

CHOCOLATE-not knowing about his sensitivity to it, as he grew up in feudal Japan-the red-clad hanyo ate a tray of brownies. Initially, everything seemed hunky-dory, before the nausea began, trying to play it off, Inuyasha held his stomach before violently vomiting onto the ground as he attempted to leave his seat.

“Oh jeez Inuyasha, we need to get you to the hospital wing!”

Still trying to act tough, the hanyo shook his head before violently emptying his stomach once again. Harry was panicking, wondering what had gone wrong until it hit him, or rather, he grew even more bewildered.

He had dog ears, but was that because of him having some sort of dog heritage or because of his status as a half-demon? Maybe? 

“Inuyasha is allergic, to chocolate, he must have forgotten somehow, I better get him to the hospital wing!”

Despite the protests of Inuyasha, Harry escorted him to the hospital wing as Inuyasha did his best not to vomit.

“Inuyasha, quick note, that was chocolate, and judging by your ears, you have some sort of canine heritage, which means you probably should avoid eating said food.” 

Inuyasha, slurring his words due to nausea, spoke “dog demon, a fukin-dog-demon bra-”

He was cut off by another wave of puke.

“This is not fun-not worth it-like at all!”

Eventually, they made it to the hospital wing, Inuyasha sat on one of the numerous cots, drinking various potions to get rid of the toxic food in his stomach as they made up horrible and bald-faced lies regarding how Inuyasha had gotten so messed up by the brownies.

Just as Madam Pomfrey gave them the clear to go back to the dormitories, Inuyasha casually spoke-” oh, don’t we have to go see bumblesnore or something!”

Harry gasped-” oh fuck, we better get going, come on we need to get there ASAP!”

“Then let’s get going!” Inuyasha turned, beginning to walk up a set of stairs

Harry sighed, though the effect was nullified by his smile

“wrong way Inuyasha!”


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok it's been wayyy to long, sorry about that, hope you enjoy veteran readers, hello new readers! this is just me apologizing for a several month long wait

Harry sighed, smiling as he grabbed the hanyo’s hand and pulled him in the opposite direction. “Wrong way Inuyasha!” turning to a different staircase, he pleaded with whatever unnatural forces governed Hogwarts interior design and that the route he had previously taken the year before still actually led to the headmaster’s office.

“Keh, if you so so brat!” Inuyasha said, turning to hide his blush while letting the boy who lived lead him along. The journey passed in content silence, Inuyasha walking a short distance behind the boy who lived. After a rather long walk, the pair reached a statue of a large stone gargoyle.

“Oh, we need a password, I didn’t get one, did you?” Inuyasha tilted his head in response, cogs turning in his head “....all he said in the letter was that he loved chocolate frogs-and frankly I have no idea how you humans can enjoy those hellish treats!” Harry patted the hanyo’s back as he said this, trying not to snicker as he did so.

“That must be the password! Maybe?” turning to the gargoyle, Harry cleared his throat and addressed the statue.

“Ahem, chocolate frogs!”

The gargoyle shook itself off, stepping away from the wall and opening a passage to a set of moving marble stairs.

Inuyasha turned away “what is it with you humans and chocolate, nasty stuff!” Harry rolled his eyes. His lips arching upwards as he tried not to giggle at the hanyo, before taking Inuyasha by the hand, leading him onto the stairs as they steadily moved upwards, guiding him towards the office of the headmaster. 

Once the staircase had delivered them to the grandiose office of Headmaster Dumbledore, Inuyasha and Harry were met with the sight of Dumbledore, fiddling with one of his many intricate machines. Harry stood awkwardly for a moment, about to call out to the older man when Inuyasha opened his mouth.

“Hey! Rumblesnore!”

Dumbledore turned toward the hanyo and the boy who lived, seeming vaguely confused before greeting them. “Harry, Inuyasha, pardon me, I got all jumbled up trying to fix my dadoohikinator!” 

Dumbledore quickly made his way to the ornate desk, motioning for the two young men to sit down. Harry sat down, while Inuyasha stood behind, flanking the boy who lived like an honor guard. Dumbledore smiled, eyes twinkling behind his half moon glasses. Harry turned, motioning for Inuyasha to join him at the desk.

7“Keh, fine” Inuyasha scoffed, leaping onto the chair and landing in a crouch before kicking his feet up on the desk.

During this exchange, Dumbledore chuckled, and when the pair quieted, he spoke 

“You both may be wondering why I called you here, to be fair I’m somewhat puzzled, just as you are, all we know are the vague positions you hold in the battle against voldemo-”

“The gross snake guy?” interjected Inuyasha. “Yes Inuyasha, the most powerful dark wizard of this age, and in order to face this fow, we must leave the realm of concrete fact and venture into the marshes of memory and enter the thickets of guesswork in order to uncover hidden potential.”

“I’ll be sending regular letters to inform you of our future lessons, now then, harry you may go”

Harry stood up, getting ready to leave before the words registered in his mind, “what do you mean, harry? What about Inuyasha?” Dumbledore smiled once more, “not to worry, there are merely a few things I must discuss with Inuyasha.” Harry was about to protest once more, but a gruff pat on the shoulder from Inuyasha quieted him. “You just this old jeezer right, besides…” Inuyasha said, narrowing his eyes at the headmaster “I sure I can take him if things go south” Dumbledore laughed-

“there will be nothing like that occurring at this moment in time, Inuyasha is a student of mine, and what a headmaster would I be to harm a student, he will join you in the Griffindor common room shortly, where I would appreciate you helping him meet his housemates and understand the dorms.

Inuyasha made eye contact with the boy who lived, grasping Harry’s hand “don’t worry brat, I’ll meet you there soon.”

Harry smiled nervously, and left the room with a wave and brief goodbye.

“Inuyasha,” dumbledore said calmly 

“How did you end up in the forbidden forest?”

Inuyasha tensed, a growl building in his throat, “why do you wanna know old man?”

“You are a VERY mysterious figure Inuyasha, despite my many informants, I’m incapable of finding anything about you, no one has been able to remain out of my sight or prevent me from discovering information as well as you have, not even voldemort.”

The atmosphere was crushing, but Inuyasha stood unaffected, and answered Dumbledore’s question, a cutting grin on his face, his eyes alit, shining with bottled up emotion.

“It might be because I’ve been pinned to that tree for CENTURIES, everyone I’ve ever cared for is almost certainly dead, and I was imprisoned in a country far from this one, I don’t know how I got here, the landscape is the opposite of where I was originally imprisoned, I didn’t do anything to be imprisoned, I swear! I don’t even know how I can speak this language, it just came naturally 道に迷いました! No humans in JAPAN knew who I was centuries ago, so why, in damn Scotland of all places would anyone know who I am! I have no way of finding out who I am, but maybe, just maybe if I fight against this voldemort guy I’ll find people who care about me, and hopefully after I do my best and defeat the big baddie, you all will still care and not throw me out like I’m trash, I-I really hope that bra-that I’ll find people I can trust”

Inuyasha was still smiling, his teeth bared not out of happiness, but anger, his eyes alight with tears he refused to shed.

“But I am trash aren’t I, a worthless half demon with nowhere to stand in this cruel world!” 

Dumbledore’s smile had long since slid from his face “Inuyasha, no matter what happens, you will always have a place at hogwarts, and Voldemort will never be a foe for you to face alone, that responsibility belongs to all of us, and we are honored to have you on our side.”

“Now Inuyasha, that’s enough for today, but I’ll do more research, and hopefully we can uncover many mysteries and bring down many a foe together-and with young harry of course”

Dumbledore smiled at the protector, who turned away, roughly wiping away unshed tears and giving a wave as he left the office.

As soon as he exited the office however, Inuyasha ran into a conundrum

“Where the hell is the common room!”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its so shortttttt, enjoy

“Where the hell is the common room!”

Inuyasha turned around wildly, setting his eyes upon the boy who lived, who had managed to doze off while waiting for Inuyasha’s conversation with the headmaster to end. Inuyasha’s loud frustration had woken Harry, who absentmindedly rubbed the sleep from his eyes, “wazzat? Who’s there?” Inuyasha grasped the hand of the chosen one, “It’s me brat, and I don’t know where this ‘common room’ of yours is, so you need to tell me what direction to go towards, got it!!” 

The hanyo easily lifted Harry into his arms, Harry, still mostly asleep, gave a halfhearted protest before settling into the fabric of Inuyasha’s haori. 

Harry sleepily gave instructions, navigating them both through the winding corridors of hogwarts castle. Eventually they reached the portrait of the fat lady.

“Password?”

The woman said absentmindedly, “oh no, we need a password!” Harry mumbled. “Why the hell would we need a password, it’s a freaking painting, a talking painting mind you, but still a painting!” Inuyasha said, grasping the frame of the gargantuan painting. The fat lady rolled her eyes, “this common room is guarded with powerful magic boy, you can’t ju-”

“Shush” Inuyasha said, wrenching the painting away from the hole in the way in one hand while supporting Harry with the other appendage.

Leaping into the common room, as the fat lady screeched behind the pair, Inuyasha and Harry were a sufficiently odd occurrence in the mostly deserted room. The few students up at this early hour of the morning, most already nodding off were jolted awake by the shouting of the fat lady and the sighting of the now famous duo.

Whispers broke out between the few students that remained, Harry groaned and buried his face in Inuyasha’s chest. “Where do you all sleep!” Inuyasha whispered aggressively, a frightened seventh year pointed up the stairs towards the boy’s dormitory. 

Inuyasha edged into Harry’s dormitory and gently placed him in bed, before moving to sit at the foot of the bed.


End file.
